


Change Your Stars

by Halliwell19



Category: A Knight's Tale (2001), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adhemar is himself, Ben is Will, Ben is secret royalty, England (Country), F/M, Finn is Roland, Fluff, France (Country), Humor, Hux is Wut, Inspired by A Knight's Tale (2001), Jannah is Christiana, Jousting, Knighting, Knights - Freeform, Maybe - Freeform, Middle Ages, Minor Character Death, Poe is Chaucer, Rey is Jocelyn, Rey is a Palpatine in this one, Rose is Kate, Rose is a blacksmith, Smut, Snoke is Sir Ector, Tent Sex, lying, rose is badass, snoke dies, they are all friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:34:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 30,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24607804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halliwell19/pseuds/Halliwell19
Summary: In medieval times a sport arose. Embraced by noble and peasant fans alike though only noble knights could compete. The sport was jousting. For one of these knights, an over-the-hill former champion, it was the end. But for his peasant squire Benjamin Solo, it was merely the beginning.Ben Solo has dreamed his whole life of becoming a knight, but due to his status as a peasant, he can not hope to achieve such greatness. His father told him when he was a boy that if he ever got the opportunity, he should change his stars and make a better life for himself. Ben is going to do just that.Or, the A Knight's Tale Reylo AU that nobody asked for but you will be graced with.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, Finn/Jannah (Star Wars), Kylo Ren/Rey, Poe Dameron/Jessika Pava, Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 25
Kudos: 60





	1. I will ride in his place

**Author's Note:**

> I am back! And this will, sadly, be the last story I will be posting for awhile till I gauge how busy my life is going to be with my full-time job and my master's degree. 
> 
> A Knight's Tale is one of my all time favorite movies! I love Heath Ledger so much (RIP) and just thought this would be such a fun Reylo AU story. I love AU's when all the characters are friends and get along, so It was so much fun to write! I sincerely hope you enjoy this story! As always, I will post a chapter a day till the story is complete. It has all been pre-written but has not been reviewed. Apologizes for any errors. Thank you!

_In medieval times a sport arose. Embraced by noble and peasant fans alike though only noble knights could compete. The sport was jousting. For one of these knights, an over-the-hill former champion, it was the end. But for his peasant squire Benjamin Solo, it was merely the beginning._

____________________________

Snoke’s body laid propped up against the tree as flies continued to circle the man’s decomposing corpse. His squires, (Ben, Finn, and Hux) brought him up here to rest after he suffered a significant blow in the previous match of the tournament. Ben had stuffed some rags in his nose to keep the stench at bay when he turned to his fellow squire and friend, Finn.

“Should we help him? He’s due in the lists in two minutes. Two minutes or forfeit,” Ben said.

Finn nodded his head as he held out his hands to Ben, “Lend us those.”

Ben pulled out the cloths form his nose and gave them to Finn indicating which one was right and left. Finn shoved the cloth in his nose and walked over to hover over Snoke’s body. After checking to see if the man was breathing, Hux came running up to inquire what was taking so long to prepare Sir Snoke for his final match.

“Dead.” Finn called out to Ben.

“Eh?” Ben asked in disbelief.

“Three scores to none after two lances. All Sir Snoke needs to do is not fall off his horse and we’ve won!” Hux said as he came up to stand besides Ben when he tried to cover his nose from the stench that just hit him.

“He’s dead!” Finn called out.

“What do you mean dead?” Hux asked Finn.

“His life’s spark is smothered in shite. His spirit is gone but his stench remains. Does that answer your question?” Finn said to Hux annoyed.

“No, no, no. No, he sleeps. Rouse him!” Hux said in disbelief, “We’re minutes from victory and I haven’t eaten in three days!”

“None of us have!” Ben shouted.

“We need to fetch a priest.” Finn said getting up from the body.

“No, he’s not dead!” Hux said as he came over to Snoke’s body and started kicking and shouting at him to wake up.

Ben looked away from Hux’s mistreatment of Snoke’s body when he saw a tournament officiant come riding up to the three. He tapped Finn on the arm to get his attention.

“Squire, Sir Snoke must report at once or forfeit the match.” The officiant said.

Finn was about to report him dead when Ben cut him off, “He’s on his way.”

Ben pulled Finn over just a bit to try and hide what Hux was doing to Snoke behind them as the men causally smiled at the officiant. They could hear Hux shout his profanities and complaints about his hunger as they listened to the beating of metal in the background. After giving the men a strange look, the officiant galloped off back to the tournament grounds. Ben looked over at Finn and said once he was gone, “I’ll ride in his place.”

Ben turned back to Hux and started to pull him off of Snoke’s body, “Strip his armor. I’m riding in his place. Hux, stop kicking him! I’m riding in his place. Help me!”

Hux and Ben started stripping Snoke of his armor when Finn asked, “What’s your name, Benjamin?”

Ben ignored Finn’s questions as he continued to strip the armor and put it on his body. “I’m asking you, Benjamin Solo, to answer me with your name. It’s not Sir Benjamin. It’s not Count or Duke and it’s certainly not King Benjamin.”

“I’m aware of that,” Ben said as he held his arm out for Hux to put the padding through his arm.

“You have to be of noble birth to compete.” Finn said exasperated.

“A detail. The landscape is food. Do you want to eat or don’t you?” Ben asked as he continued to put on the armor.

Finn dropped his hand and pointed at Ben, “If the nobles find out, there’ll be the devil to pay.”

Ben smiled at Finn, “Then pray that they don’t.”

________________________

At the tournament grounds, peasants and nobles alike were cheering as they waited the arrival of the inevitable champion. People were dancing and clapping in the stands as they saw what they believed to be Sir Snoke riding up with two of his squires to the jousting field.

Finn shouted at Ben to drop his visor so that people couldn’t see his face the closer they approached the jousting field. Ben held out his hand to accept the lance from Hux as the facilitator stood on the box to recap the standings.

“The score stands at three lances to none in favor of Sir Snoke. Lord Phillip of Aragon. Stand ye ready?”

The Lord Philip raised his lance in a salute that the facilitator acknowledged through a nod. He then turned to face Ben.

“Sir Snoke. Stand ye ready?”

Ben raised his lance in the same salute as Lord Philip when Hux asked him if he was ready.

“Hux, I have tilted against Sir Snoke many times, you know.” Ben replied.

“In practice as his target. You never struck him.” Hux reminded him.

“Badger me not with details.” Ben said.

“The landscape. Stay on the horse. He needs three points to beat you, so a broken lance won’t do it. He has to knock you off the horse.” Finn said trying to refocus them back on the objective.

“I know how to score, Finn. I’ve waited my whole life for this moment.” Ben said as he stared ahead at his opponent.

Hux looked up at Ben on the horse, “You waited your whole life for Sir Snoke to shite himself to death?”

A man walked out to the center of the field and stood next to the division bar. He lowered a flag with a black bird on it before looking at both the opponents. In three seconds, he raised the flag before running back to the safety of the sands as the horses from both sides of the tournament field began racing towards one another.

Ben’s horse, Silencer, sped forward causing the wind to seep through the cracks in the armor. He could hear the crowd cheering as he struggled to secure the lance in his hand.

Finn and Hux were watching back from their starting position when they noticed that Ben had not secured the lance under his arm.

“Get it in the cradle. Get it in the cradle.” Finn whispered.

“Get it in the cradle!” Hux shouted at Ben causing Finn to wince.

At the last minute, Ben was able to place the lance under his arm just as Lord Philip’s lance landed a blow across the side of his helmet leaving a dent.

Finn and Hux came running up to check on Ben as they steadied him back on the horse, “Are you alive, Ben?”

“We won! We won! Can you hear me?” Hux said knocking on his armor before running over to kiss the horse.

“He’s breathing! He’s breathing!” Finn shouted as he and Hux jumped up in the air screaming they had won the tournament.

The noble who was the host ordered the champions to gather for the award ceremony. When he called Ben’s fake name, Ben turned in the direction of the noble, refusing to remove his helmet. The noble turned over to the officiant and gave him a look before the officiant turned to Ben, “Sir Snoke, remove your helmet.”

Ben raised his hand and started to lightly tap on the helmet, “My lord, I’m afraid the final blow of the lance has bent it onto my head.”

Hux raised his voice to repeat what Ben said when he stopped due to Ben hitting him in the stomach.

“I present your champion, my lord.” The officiant said. The crowd began to cheer as the noble held out the first prize for Ben to take. It was a golden feather laid across a fine embroidered pillow. Ben could not see it with his visor on, so Finn took Ben’s arm and guided Ben to grab the token and hold up in the air for people to see.

Once the award ceremony was complete and the champions were dismissed, Finn and Hux led Ben back to the forest where they had made their camp and helped him out of the armor. Finn spotted a traveler while Hux and Ben packed their equipment. Finn stopped the man and showed him the golden feather and the two began haggling over price.

“Twenty,” Finn asked.

“No, ten.” The traveler countered.

“Fifteen.” Finn countered to the traveler. The man agreed to the price giving him the shillings in exchange for the golden feather.

“Very good. Cheers.” Finn said as he and the traveler parted ways.

Hux and Ben had everything packed up as they watched Finn come back from his negotiations.

“Fifteen silver florins. He didn’t want that.” Finn said as he tossed an object at Hux, “That’s five for Benjamin. Five for Armitage. And Five for Finnigan who’s going straight home to England.”

“Straight to the pub for me. Eel pie, brie tart…tansy cakes with peppermint cream.” Hux said in a dreamy voice as the two men continued to sort their belongings for the journey ahead. Neither of them noticed Ben day dreaming to the sky.

“We could do this,” Ben suddenly said.

“We’ve done it, boy. That’s silver in your hand.” Finn said pointing out his florins.

“No, I mean, we can do this. We can be champions.” Ben clarified as he watched Hux and Finn’s confused faces.

“Give us your coins.” Ben said as he held out his hand. When neither man moved Ben raised his voice, “Now come on, give me your coins.”

Ben walked over and took the coins out of their hands before he placed one coin in each of their hands, “Right, now that’s one for you and one for you. Which leaves thirteen. That’s thirteen for training and outfitting. The tournament in Rouen is one month from now. In one month, we could split a prize bigger than this one. In one month, we could be on our way to glory and riches none of us ever dreamed of.”

Finn and Hux shared a look before Finn turned back to Ben, “In one moth we could be lying in a ditch with Sir Snoke. I don’t want glory and riches, Benjamin. I just want to go home.”

“Tansy cakes with peppermint cream. Dilled veal balls. I’ll take my five now.” Hux said as he held out his hand for Ben to put his coins back in.

Ben started walking away from the two men up a hill as they chased after him.

“Oh! Wait up! You’re going the wrong way!” Hux yelled at Ben, but he did not stop nor did he turn around.

“You can’t even joust.” Finn said to Ben trying to keep him practical.

“Most of it is the guts to take a blow. Guts I have!” Ben said, “And technique? I have a month to learn that. Besides, the sword. Name a man better with a sword than I am.”

“In the practice ring.” Hux said not convinced.

“You’re not of noble birth.” Finn reminded him.

“So, we lie.” Ben said, “How did the nobles become noble in the first place? Huh? They took it at the tip of the sword! I’ll do it with a lance.”

“A blunted lance.” Hux said slightly taunting Ben.

“No matter, Hux.” Ben said, “A man can change his stars. I won’t spend the rest of my life as nothing.”

Exhausted at Ben’s dream, Finn turned and pointed to the gallows that waited at the top of the hill they were walking up, “That is nothing. And nothing is right where glory will take us.”

“We’re peasants. Glory and riches and stars are beyond our grasp.” Hux said, “But a full stomach? That dream can come true.”

Ben held up his two pointer fingers as he stood on top of the hill. He held out both his hands, palms up with the coins sitting there, “If you can take your coins, go to England…eat cake. But if you can’t, you come with me.”

Hux and Finn stared at Ben as he put his fist up in the air. After the two didn’t advance, Ben dropped his fist and said, “You see? Money doesn’t matter.”

That riled up Finn and Hux causing them to tackled Ben to the ground. The three struggled for a little bit while Hux and Finn tried to pry the coins out of Ben’s hands. Hux bit Ben’s hand causing him to scream out in pain and break up the fight.

Finn was laughing while Hux shouted at Ben, “Do you see how hungry I am?”

“Damn your stomach, Hux!” Ben shouted back.

Finn kept laughing when Ben turned to face him, “Finn, please.” Finn stopped laughing as he looked at the serious look on Ben’s face, “With thirteen silver pieces, three men can change their stars.”

Sighing, Finn said, “God love you, Benjamin.”

Smiling and laughing Ben hugged and kissed Finn on the cheeks, “I know, I know, no one else will.”


	2. Poe the Trudger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now our crew continue with their scheme and we meet Poe!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chaucer is my absolute favorite character in a knight's tale and I just thought Poe could capture his humor in this fic. I went back in forth about possibly making Poe Adhemar instead, but ultimately, I decided I wanted to keep the gang all friends and decided to have Poe be Chaucer. 
> 
> P.S. Can you spot the Star Wars's references? lol

Ben spent most of the month before the tournament in Rouen training as hard as he could every single day. The first few days were rough as he would try to hit the target and steady the lance. Finn and Hux were getting discouraged as they watched Ben train.

“I think he’s getting worse.” Hux whispered to Finn as Ben missed the target for the thirteenth time that day.

“He is getting worse.” Finn agreed as he waved and fake smiled at Ben. Finn and Hux both ended up wincing as they watched the sand bag swing and hit Ben in the back of the head, causing him to fall off the horse and hit the ground hard.

It wasn’t all jousting training though as Ben spent some time sparing with Hux and Finn. He didn’t need to spend too much time though, as Ben was very proficient with the sword.

Ben was just getting the hang of the lance when Hux was holding up the target for him to practice. At the last second, Hux would run away, causing Ben not to hit the target. Finn had Ben line back up again as he pushed Hux to stand in place. Once Ben galloped up to the target, lance ready to strike, Hux threw the target down on the ground and covered his head to protect himself from Ben’s lance. He looked over and saw Finn grunting in pain as he clutched his leg. The target had landed on his foot.

Hux looked at Finn and instead of apologizing said, “You see how dangerous it is?”

They decided to focus on accuracy with the lance which meant Hux and Finn played horse and ran Ben in the cart to save the horse’s energy. Sweating and out of breath, Finn dropped the cart and looked up at the ring hanging between the two trees over the path. “You missed it. You’ve done it dozens of times.”

Hux and Ben were staring at the ring too when Ben said, “Well, I guess that means we should do it again.”

Finn stared at Ben as he walked away while telling him and Hux to come on. Ben taunted them by picking up some greenery off the ground and waving it at them, “Come on, ponies,” he said clicking his tongue.

“Fong him!” Finn said to Hux as they both ran after Ben.

They changed from ground training to using the river. Ben stood up in a canoe as Hux and Finn pulled him along the shore. Ben had all his armor on as he held the lance steady.

“Faster. Balance.” Finn shouted at Ben.

“No, Slower. Keep it steady.” Ben shouted back as he fished the lance through the loop. Ben raised one of his hands in triumph as he yelled at Finn and Hux, “I got it! Look I got it!”

Finn and Hux kept going till they saw Ben fall off the back of the boat. They laughed as they watched the water bubble as Ben sunk to the bottom. When he didn’t come up for air after a few seconds, the laughing stopped, “Any minute now,” Finn said.

Hux stared at Finn with concern as the two watched the water for a moment before diving in to save Ben. After that they concentrated on sparing for awhile till it was time to leave for Rouen.

Now, Ben was clean shaven in new clothes and a hair cut as he road up the hill while Hux and Ben walked beside him.

“It’s my turn to ride!” Hux complained.

“No, we haven’t reached the mile marker yet. And I’m not sure you should. Suppose we pass another knight. How would it look if my squire rode while I walked?” Ben said.

“I don’t give a witch’s teat! It’s my turn!” Hux yelled back.

“Hey, maybe nobody should ride. The horse is not what he used to be and we need him, right?” Finn reasoned as Ben hopped off Silencer. Just as Ben was about to hit the ground, a naked man walked in between the horse and the cart.

“Morning,” said the stranger as he patted the horses side while he passed by.

“Hoy, sir.” Ben called out to the naked man, “What are you doing?”

Hux, Ben, and Finn stared at the naked man when he replied, “Uh…trudging.” When the three looked even more confused by his explanation he continued, “You know, trudging? To trudge? To trudge the slow, weary, depressing, yet determined walk of a man who has nothing left of his life except the impulse to simply soldier on.”

“Were you robbed?” Ben asked the man.

“Interesting question actually. Yes. And at the same time, a huge resounding, ‘no.’ It’s more a sort of involuntary vow of poverty, really. But on the brighter side, trudging does represent pride. Pride, resolve and faith in the good Lord Almighty. Please, Christ, rescue me from my tribu-…” The man screamed as he raised his foot, hopping up and down on the other. He used his mouth to pull a rock from his foot and spit it out on the ground.

“Who are you?” Finn asked.

“Lilium inter spinas. The lily among the thorns. Poe Dameron’s the name. Writing’s the game.” Poe said as he turned away to continue walking. When he didn’t hear any acknowledgment from the three men he turned back around and said, “Dameron? Poe Dameron, the writer?”

Finn and Ben just shook their heads at each other while Hux just cocked his head in confusion, “A what?”

“ ‘A What?’, A writer. I write with ink and parchment. For a penny, I’ll scribble anything you want from summonses, decrees, edicts, warrants, patents of nobility. I’ve even been known to jot down a poem or two, if the muse descends. You probably read my book, the _Book of the Duchess_.” Poe said.

Finn shook his head while Hux continued to stare at him in confusion. Ben looked intrigued, but still shook his head no to the question Poe posed.

“Well, it was allegorical.” Poe said.

“We won’t hold it against you. That’s for each man to decide for himself.” Finn said.

“Did you say patents of nobility?” Ben asked.

Poe smiled as he turned his attention towards Ben, “That’s right. I did. And you gentlemen are?”

“I am Sir Kylo Ren from Alderaan. And these are my faithful squires, FN-2187 from Coruscant and Phasma from Mustafar.” Ben said.

“I’m Richard the Lionheart. A pleasure. No, wait a minute I’m Charlemagne! No, I’m John the Baptist!” Poe kept changing his name till Ben pulled out a dagger and pushed Poe to the ground.

“Alright, hold your tongue, sir, or lose it.” Ben said pointing the dagger to his throat.

Poe smiled as he held up his index finger, “Now you see that, I do believe, Sir Kylo.”

“Thank you, Poe” Ben said as he waved the dagger a bit before shoving it back into his holder.

“Have you any more to say, Master Nude, having failed your test or may we be on our way?” Finn said as he and Hux turned back to their cart.

“Oh, your off to the tournament?” Poe asked as he sat up from the ground.

“This is the road to Rouen.” Hux replied.

“That remains to be seen. They’re limiting the field at Rouen.” Poe said casually, “Noble birth must be established for four generations on either side of the family. Patents of Nobility must be provided.”

Ben dropped his head as he came to stand by Hux and Finn. The three looked at each other with fear in their eyes as they were each trying to figure out of to get fake Patents of Nobility.

“Listen, clothe me, shoe me, for God’s sake feed me. Let me ride that horse for a bit and you’ll have your patents.” Poe offered.

“No.” Hux said as the three circled up to discuss Poe’s offer.

“Patents of nobility. We need him.” Ben said.

“We need him.” Finn said agreeing with Ben.

Hux started walking away saying he was going to handle this when Finn told him to be nice to Poe. He came up and crouched down so that he was eye level with Poe, “All right, betray us and I will fong you until your insides are out; your outsides are in and your entrails are your extrails.”

Ben and Finn were laughing at Hux’s attempt to be scary when they watched as he started shaking his hands in a strangling motion, “I will rip…. All the…Pain! Lots of pain!” Hux got up and Poe followed him to the cart. Finn threw him some clothes and they let Poe ride the horse in order to draft the patents of nobility till they were in sight of the tournament grounds. Ben told him their story and how they were trying to change their stars out of the misfortune that had fallen them. Poe drafted his crest to be three phoenix's rising from the ground in honor of their quest.

They arrived at the check in table, which Poe suggested the three of them wait a ways back while he introduced him to the facilitators.

“May I present my lord, Sir Kylo Ren, whose mother’s father was Bail Organa of Alderaan, Son of the Duke Guelph of Bespin, Son of Ghibellines, Son of Wendish. The same Wendish…” Poe continued as the facilitator cut him off.

“That will do, herald. Six generations is more than enough. Show me the patents.” The facilitator held out his hand to receive the papers as Poe unrolled them to show. The facilitator grabbed the documents after studying them for a few seconds and said, “Indicate in which events shall your Lord Kylo compete.”

Poe grabbed the stick provided and hit the shields for the joust and for the sword.

“He’ll first meet Roger Lord Mortimer.” The facilitator said.

“Thank you very much.” Poe said before turning to leave the table. Finn, Hux, and Ben had huge smiles on their faces as Poe came up to them.

Once they were away from the table Ben leaned down and said to Poe, “I can’t believe it. You did it, Dameron! I have to thank you. I didn’t think we had a chance.”

Poe was barely paying attention as he watched some men throw some dice for a wager. When he came to his senses he said, “My pleasure, Benjamin. Now if you don’t mind, I’ll stick around and see how things turn out.”

“Be my herald, you’ll get part of the winnings.” Ben offered.

“Done.” Poe said shaking his hand, “Now if you don’t mind, I have to see a man about a dog.”

Ben just shook his head as he watched his strange new friend walk off into the tournament craze.


	3. Tournament at Rouen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SO MUCH happens in this chapter. We meet Rey, find out a secret about Poe, and we get an introduction to Rose! Stay tuned for all the tournament shenanigans.

“Walking out from cheapside. My fortunes for to seek. I passed along the River Thames. It’s waters did they reek.” Ben sang as he navigated Silencer through the tournament tent grounds. Some people were laughing at his silly song, so he continued, “’Twas there I met a pretty lass. She said her name was Nell…”

In front of Ben, a beautiful woman stepped out of a stone doorway and onto the busy makeshift streets. She wore all white and most of her hair was hidden under a white cap. She had gorgeous hazel eyes and freckles that lightly coated her cheeks. She did not smile as they made eye contact. Quickly, she turned away and started walking down the pathway.

“Bell or Hell rhymes with Nell.” Ben said to himself as he nudged Silencer to follow her, enchanted. He didn’t take his eyes off her till she went around the corner, seemingly to disappear. Ben looked all around till he spotted her up on the second level of a building. She met up with whom appeared to be her lady in waiting as the two walked forward, not looking back at the man borderline stalking this angel of a woman in white.

Ben came up beside her, enticing a small smile as the women turned and entered another doorway. “Would you speak to me?”

“Ah, to speak. But Sir, my sex are marked by their silence.” The woman goaded him.

“I would hear you speak if it cost me my ears.” Ben said leaning down form the horse, not bothering to pay attention where the woman had led them.

“That is well, for I do not want silence in my life.” The woman replied.

“Tell me your name.” Ben more demanded than asked.

The woman, still with a smile on her face, stopped and turned to look up at Ben, “Would you care if I were ugly?”

“Yes!” Ben replied without thinking. When he saw the woman’s eyebrows raised he quickly changed his answer, “I mean no, I mean…”

Ben didn’t get a chance to save himself for putting his foot in his mouth when a priest shouted at the end of the building, “You desecrate the house of God!”

Everyone in the church stopped what they were doing as they watched multiple priest surround Ben and his horse to push him out back on the streets.

“Oh!” Ben said as he tried to laugh it off. He looked over and saw the woman laughing too as he backed the horse out of the church. He leaned down and whispered, “Tell me your name woman!”

“And what would you do with my name, Sir Hunter?” the woman asked, “Call me a fox, for that is all I am to you.”

“A fox. Then a fox you shall be until I find your name, my foxy lady.” Ben said as he turned his horse around and walked out of the church.

Once the man was gone, Rey walked back over to her hand maiden, Jannah, and giggled, "He’s a handsome hunter. I give him that.”

“Does this not shock you, ladies?” the priest asked the women as he disapproved of their laughing. 

Rey bowed her head to try to keep from laughing again, “Certainly, my lord. I only laugh just to keep from weeping.”

The priest sighed, “Beauty is such a curse. Pray your years come swiftly. Pray your beauty fades so that you may better serve God.”

“Oh, and I do, my lord. I pray for it all the time. Why, God, did you curse me with this face?” Rey said as she folded her hands in a prayer. Jannah was trying to keep from laughing behind her as she watched the priest hold out his hand to Rey.

“God’s will has a purpose, but we may not know it.” The priest said.

Rey took his hand and examined his ring, “Well, that is lovely,” she said as she rolled it back and forth a little bit.

The priest removed his hand in shock as he started chanting and walked away from the two women whom continued to laugh.

___________________________

Ben felt the wind rush past his ears in the armor as he arched his arm back to strike his opponent. The blow landed high on his shoulder, breaking the lance and ensuring victory.

Finn and Hux cheered as they ran to help Ben off his horse and help him to the sword arena. In the back ground they could hear the announcer call out the score, “Sir Kylo Ren defeats Roger Lord Mortimer one lance to none.”

Ben hugged Hux and Finn as he shouted, “Easy boys. They’ll think I never broke a lance before.”

“But it is!” Hux shouted as Finn secured the horse laughing at their victory.

“Kylo’s broken thousands of lances.” Ben shouted as he continued to wave to the crowed after his victory.

“Come on, you’re due in the sword ring in ten minutes.” Finn said as he pulled the horse off the field.

“My armor’s loose.” Ben said as he walked off the field, still stunned by the applause.

Once they were outside, Hux and Finn started securing Ben’s armor and began testing its durability by hitting it several times with sticks.

Ben raised one of his arms and said, “Shite. I think I’m overhit, I can’t block!”

“We can’t fix it now. We’re overdue in the sword ring.” Finn said as Hux tried to adjust the shoulder pad in order to give Ben more maneuverability.

“It was a mistake to do two events. I don’t have time to breath. I’m too hurried. I should withdraw from the sword.” Ben complained.

“But the Sword is by far your best act.” Hux argued.

“But the prizes are bigger in the joust. Prestige as well.” Ben countered when he was stopped by a man.

“Sir Kylo Ren? I am Simon the Summoner.” The man said.

“And I’m overdue at the sword ring.” Ben said pointing at the ring in front of him.

Simon stopped Ben from advancing when he said, “I must detain you on behalf of your herald.”

Simon the Summoner brought Ben, Finn, and Hux to a tent on the other side of the tournament grounds where Poe Dameron stood, naked. After hearing of the mischief that his new friend had gotten into, Ben demanded answers, “You were never robbed, were you.”

Poe looked up from the ground, shame covering his face, “Look I have a gambling problem. I can’t help myself. And these people will, quite literally take the clothes off your back.”

“What do you expect us to do about it?” Ben asked.

That was when the other man in the tent spoke up, “He assured us that you, his liege, would pay us.”

Ben looked at Poe in disbelief when he turned his attention to the other man in the tent, “And who are you?”

“Peter, a humble pardoner and purveyor of religious relics.” The man said.

“How much does he owe you?” Ben asked.

“Ten gold florins.” Simon said.

Ben stared at him in shock when Hux walked up to Poe and shouted in anger, “you manky git!” Hux wrapped his arm around Poe’s head and started punching him repeatedly as he shouted, “Pain! Pain! Take the Pain!”

“Get him off of me!” Poe shouted. 

Finn moved to try and remove Hux from Poe, but Ben was closer and pulled Hux off of him, “Hux, let him go!”

“Ouch!” Poe shouted as he watched Hux smile from the punishment he dolled out. Finn went back to leaning against the post of one of the tents watching the scene unfold.

“What would you do to him if I was to refuse?” Ben asked.

“We, on behalf of the Lord God will take it from his flesh so that he may understand that gambling is a sin.” Simon answered.

Ben and Poe exchanged a look before Poe begged in a whisper, “Oh, come on. Please, Ben.” Poe winced at the slip up of his name and said a little bit louder, “Please, will you help me, Sir Kylo? I promise you won’t regret it.”

Simon and Peter were staring at Ben to see what he would do to Poe when Ben finally spoke, “I don’t have the money.”

Poe lowered his head, resigned to accept his fate when Ben continued, “Release him. And for God’s sake give him back his clothes. And you’ll get it.”

Simon smiled and snapped his fingers, “Done.”

Once Poe was given back his clothes, the four left the tent and hurried over to the sword ring. Ben strapped on his helmet while he was walking when he turned his head towards Poe, “You lied!”

“Yes, I lied. I’m a writer. I give the truth scope!” Poe said as he put his shirt back on. As the approached the sword ring he started shouting at the crowd that had gathered, “Behold my Lord Kylo Ren! Son of…”

“Too late. He’s been announced.” The facilitator of the sword ring said.

“Fine.” Poe said in acknowledgment.

“Ten blows by sword. Sir Kylo to receive first.” The facilitator said as Ben entered the sword ring. Ben just barely grabbed his sword when his opponent began slashing at him. He was doing well with his blocks, but the opponent managed to get two strikes on his armor before backing Ben up to the barrier.

“Stop letting him hit you!” Poe shouted.

“Shut up!” Hux shouted at Poe as the facilitator announced two strikes for Ben’s opponent. When it was Ben’s turn to strike, Poe pushed him off the barrier while Hux and Finn cheered for him.

Ben’s opponent blocked a few of his blows till he was able to get behind him and strike him across the back. As his opponent tried to compose himself, Ben didn’t stop his assault as he kept hitting him. Blow after blow struck in various places across the armor till the match was called; five strikes to two.

Poe leaped over the barrier and held up Ben’s arm while Ben removed his helmet. “Yes! Behold my Lord Kylo! The Rock! The hard place! Like a wind form Alderaan, he sweeps by! Blown far from his homeland in search of glory and honor! We walk in the garden of his turbulence!”

After Poe’s declaration was met with an awkward silence that fell among the crowd Finn casually yelled in a deep rumbling voice, “yeah,” which caused the rest of the crowd to cheer along with him.

The rest of the tournament was going fantastic as Ben dominated the sword ring, becoming the champion in no time, and was killing it in the jousting field. Even though bouncing through the two events was exhausting, Ben was loving every second of victory.

After finishing the sword competition, Ben was suited up for another joust when he suffered from an extremely hard blow. Finn grabbed the lance from Ben’s hand as Ben pointed to the crack in his armor, “We should’ve saved our last penny for the blacksmith.”

When the match was over, Ben as the winner of course, Hux and Finn went with him to try and find a blacksmith that would work on a contingency to fix the armor.

They approached one blacksmith and explained the situation, “No I can’t pay you now, but I promise I will, just as…”

“No! Money!” the blacksmith said as he handed back the armor to Ben.

Discouraged, Ben walked up to another blacksmith, “Excuse me!”

“Cash first. No promises.” The blacksmith said.

Ben walked away and tried a third man. Before he could even ask, the man pointed across the way to a woman hammering at a horseshoe, “You might try Rose Tico over there.”

“A woman?” Ben asked in disbelief.

"Beggars cannot be choosers, my lord.” The man replied before pulling something out of the fire and walking away from the men.

“Thank you.” Ben said as he walked across the path to ask this, Rose Tico to help with his armor. Before Ben could even ask his question, the woman turned her back on him.

“I don’t work for free.” Was all she said as she placed a horse shoe in the fire.

“And I can’t joust with broken armor.” Ben said.

“That’s your problem, not mine.” Rose said with no sympathy in her voice as she continued her work, “Each drop of this sweat has a price on it.”

“Just as well. They told me I was daft to even ask you.” Ben said as he walked away, hoping that Rose would take his bait.

Rose stopped hammering her horseshoe and looked up at Ben, “Who?”

“The other armorers.” Ben said pointing at the tents across the way.

Rose threw her horseshoe in a pail of water, the steam rising as she looked up at Ben, “Did they say I couldn’t do it because I’m a woman?”

“No, they said you’re good with horseshoes, but shite with armor. The fact that you were a woman wasn’t even mentioned.” Ben said.

Rose, clearly pissed, grabbed the breast plate of armor from Ben and examined it, promising that she would would have it fixed for him by his next match.


	4. Adhemar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dun Dun Dun! We meet Adhemar, plus we have more back story for Rey. I made her a Palpatine in this story because why not? *shrugs* Her full name in the story is Lady Reyna Palpatine. 
> 
> Also, we get our first introduction to Colville (if you remember the movie, he is not whom he appears to be...).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, who doesn't love Poe's introduction!?! Am I right??? LOL I had so much fun making him Chaucer and this speech def solidified that I made the right call in not making him the villain instead. I also threw in some Star Wars references just to make it more Poe like. 
> 
> And now our couple is finally falling in love! <3

The next day Rey and her hand maiden, Jannah, decided to watch the jousting competitions from their reserved seats in the nobility box on the second level. Her grandfather, Lord Palpatine of the royal counsel, was an incredibly wealthy and powerful noble that left a significant fortune in Rey’s name which made her a target to many eligible bachelors. And a target, Rey felt like she was. At nineteen, she was almost considered a spinster, which would not do for the Palpatine reputation. Her grandfather felt it prudent for her to socialize and secure a husband so that her inheritance could be distributed, but so far Rey had found no man that could woe her heart, let alone one she could trust with her life.

She wore a black and white dress with a hat that was trying to conceal her face from the competitors below. Evidently, her beauty could not be hidden because several knights walked by proclaiming their intentions to win this tournament in her name. She stared at each one of them with contempt at their superficial promises when a herald came over, “My lady, may I present Count Adhemar. Winner of the joust in France and high champion at Saint-Emilion.”

The herald bowed as Count Adhemar stepped forward. He wore a black tunic and had a strikingly handsome face with short curly, black hair. He did not smile as he said to Rey, “All such moments forgotten when standing before the most beautiful woman in Christendom.”

When Adhemar bowed, Rey turned her head towards Jannah to smirk at the man’s eloquent speech. She turned her attention back to the field as she said to Adhemar, “Do you only pretend to fight, Count Adhemar, or wage real war as well?”

Adhemar leaned against one of the support beams and crossed his arms as he replied, “I am leader of the free companies. My army is in southern France at the moment.”

As the two carried on a conversation, Ben was preparing to joust when he looked up and saw the woman who had captured his heart the first day of the tournament. “Poe, ‘tis my lady.”

Poe looked up in the stands to see Rey talking to the Count when he turned back to Ben, “Oh, Jesus Ben, you aim too high.”

“Oh, if there is another way to aim, I don’t know it.” Ben said.

“Concentrate!” Finn chastised Ben as he and Hux prepared the horse for the next match.

Ignoring Finn, Ben asked Poe, “What should I say to her?”

Poe whispered some words in Ben’s ear before he mounted his horse and trotted over to his lady.

Back in the stands, Adhemar asked Rey what she thought of the joust.

“It’s very abrupt.” Rey replied frankly, rising a chuckle out of Adhemar, “And I’m afraid I don’t understand the rules.”

“Then I shall educate you.” Adhemar said as he came to sit down next to Rey. He projected this air of confidence about him as he explained the rules of the joust. Rey turned her head, smirking at Jannah as Adhemar continued, “A match is three lances. One point is awarded for breaking a lance between the waist and the neck. Two points for breaking on the helmet. It’s difficult. The helmet sweeps back. Most blows glace off before the lance is broken. And three points for bearing a rider to the ground. Also, should you bear a rider to the ground, you win his horse.”

“And do men die in the joust?” Rey asked as she pretended to be scared by the violent nature of the sport. Jannah was trying to conceal a snicker at her lady's fake interest in the Count. 

“Lance points are tipped with coronals, which blunts them. Of course, accidents happen.” Adhemar explained, “I myself, Reyna, have never been unhorsed.”

“Nor have I.” Rey replied enticing a look of curiosity from Adhemar when Ben trotted up.

“Your name, Lady.” Ben called up to the stands, “I still need to hear it.”

Rey smiled down at the man in question and was surprised to see it was the same man whom followed her into the church on horse back, “Sir hunter, you persist.”

“Perhaps angels have no names. Only beautiful faces.” Ben replied.

Grinning from ear to ear, Rey sat back in her seat wiling her heart not to flutter at the sight and sound of her hunter when Adhemar cut in, “And you are?”

Ben was stunned by the question, “Well, I am um…”

“Have you forgotten? Or is your name Sir Um?” Adhemar said, enticing laughter from the nobles behind him.

“Sir Kylo Ren from the land of Alderaan.” Ben replied.

“I’d forget as well. What a mouth full.” Adhemar replied unkindly, “Your armor sir.”

“What about it?” Ben asked Adhemar skeptically.

“How stylish of you to wear an antique. You’ll start a new fashion if you win. My grandfather will be able to wear his in public. And a shield. How quaint.”

Ben had taken enough of the bullying from Adhemar as he hung his head a bit and steered his horse back to his starting post.

Once he was gone, Adhemar turned to Rey and said, “Some of these poor country knights, little better than peasants.”

After that exchange, Rey found Adhemar to be significantly less attractive. She didn’t care for people who believed them to be above others due to their status. Count Adhemar appeared unaffected by the situation and was choosing to ignore Rey’s cold shoulder. That was when one of the heralds came out on the field and started announce the opponent that Sir Kylo was to face.

“Second son of Sir Wallace Percival, third Earl of Warwick. My lords, my ladies, it is with honor I introduce my liege Sir Thomas Colville.” The herald swept his arm towards the knight as the audience cheered.

“You’re good.” Poe said as he walked up to stand where the previous herald stood, “You’re very good.”

Poe turned towards the nobles in the stand, “My lords, my ladies,” Poe bowed before turning to point at the other half of the jousting audience, “And everybody else here not sitting on a cushion!”

The crowd whistled and cheered for the herald as Poe continued, “today, today you find yourself equals. For you are all equally blessed. For I have the pride, the privilege, nay the pleasure of introducing to you a knight sired by knights. A knight who can trace his lineage back beyond Charlemagne.”

Hux and Finn were staring at each other embarrassed and slightly freaking out while Poe continued his introduction, “I first met him atop a mountain near Jerusalem praying to God asking his forgiveness for the Saracen blood spilt by his sword. Next he amazed me still further in Italy when he saved a fatherless beauty from the would-be ravishings of her dreadful Turkish uncle.”

Poe was becoming more dramatic with each declaration. The last one enticed the crowd to cry out in shock and disgust at the story while Hux, Finn, and Ben just awkwardly stared at one another as Poe continued.

“In Greece, he spent a year in silence just to better understand the sound of a whisper.” Poe dramatically paused before continuing, “And so without further gilding the lily and with no more ado I give to you the Seeker of Serenity, the Protector of Italian Virginity, the Enforcer of our Lord God, the one, the only, Sir…Kylo…Ren!”

The crowd enthusiastically cheered for Ben as Poe walked off the field, “Thank you! Thank you! I’ll be here all week.”

Once Poe was off the field, he walked up to the horse. Hux looked like he was ready to murder Poe when Finn just lightly said to him, “Well that was different.”

“It’s time to celebrate our differences.” Poe replied, not at all perturbed by the tension from his new found friends.

“Just maybe not in public.” Finn said as he turned away from Poe.

“You…” Hux trailed off as his ginger features as red as an apple.

“Yes, Hugs, I’m well aware of a good fonging is on the way.” Poe said as he kissed the horse on the side of his snout and walked over to Ben while Hux nodded at Poe. “Now I got their attention. You win their hearts.”

From the stands, Rey watched as Sir Kylo took a blow and landed a blow on Colville. She saw wood splinter and fly around as the men trotted back to their starting positions.

Poe came over and walked with Ben back to the starting position when he said, “Very good.”

“Was she watching? Poe was she watching?” Ben asked.

“Yeah, she saw you.” Poe said.

“Did she see me take the hit?” Ben asked.

“Yes, she saw you take the hit.” Poe replied.

“Was she concerned?” Ben asked Poe again.

“It was dreadful. Her eyes welled up. Just awful.” Poe said as Hux and Finn prepared him with another lance.

The second run played out much like the last run as Rey and Jannah clapped their hands. Adhemar turned to his herald and said, “Colville has perfect technique. I’ve never seen him before.”

“Nor I.” the herald replied, “But this Ren. His technique, rudimentary. Style, nonexistent. Still, he’s fearless.”

“Fearless? How so?” Rey asked the herald.

“The slit in the helmet’s visor is narrow, but splinters can penetrate it. Most knights raise their chins at the last instant. You lose sight of your opponent, but protect your eyes. Sir Kylo doesn’t.” Adhemar explained.

“He keeps his eye on the target.” Rey said before she leaned over and whispered to Jannah, “A true hunter.”

The ladies smiled as they watched the knights meet on the field.

Ben raised his visor as Sir Colville held out his hand in truce, he opened a side of his helmet wincing in pain as he said, “Sir Kylo, I’m through. But I’ve never not finished before. I wish to keep my honor intact.”

The gentlemen nodded in understanding as the flag went down for their third round of the match. The men lined their lances up as if to blow, but at the last minute, both raised them in the air calling the match.

“A draw. And Colville is hurt.” The herald said as Adhemar tossed his head back is shock.

“Colville withdraws. Kylo advances.” Adhemar said as he and Rey watched Colville’s herald place the white flag over his crest to indicate his status in the tournament, “Why didn’t Kylo finish him?”

“He shows mercy.” Rey explained as she watched the scene unfold.

“Then he shows his weakness. That’s all mercy is.” Adhemar said.

Rey hardened her smile at Adhemar’s words as she watched her hunter dismount from his horse to prepare for his next match. She had no idea who this man was or where he had come from, but one thing’s for sure, he had certainly captured her heart.


	5. Adhemar vs. Ben- Round 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Adhemar face their first tournament match.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to put out there that I don't exactly ship Finn/Jannah, but for this story it made sense. Nothing against the ship, it's just not my first choice/pairing.

That night everyone lay asleep in the tent except for Ben. He was wide awake with thoughts of his angel in the stands watching him joust in her name. He sighed several times, causing Finn to finally open his eyes, “For the love of victory, Benjamin, go to sleep.”

“I can’t” Ben said as he started fidgeting, “Love has given me wings so I must fly. I can’t explain it. She makes me feel like a poet.”

“You may feel like a poet, but you sound like an idiot.” Finn said as he squeezed his eyes shut to try and go back to sleep, “You don’t even know her name.”

“Her name? Her name is Aphrodite.” Ben said in a husky voice, “Calypso. Venus. Take your pick.”

Finn had had enough of Ben’s romanticism and rolled onto his stomach to lift his head up at Ben, “Women weaken the heart. Without your heart, you cannot win.”

“But her eyes,” Ben tried to explain as Finn rolled onto his back.

“Concentrate!” Finn said closing his eyes again.

Hux shot up from where he was sleeping with a pocket knife in his hand as he yelled, “Tansy Cakes!” Realizing he was possibly sleep walking, Ben and Finn rolled over and went back to bed.

_______________________________

Rey was preparing for bed with Jannah in her bedroom at the estate she was staying at for the tournament. She wore a red night gown of silk that easily slid across her hair that flowed long and wavy down her back. She was stroking a white scarf with her family crest on it when Jannah spoke, “Count Adhemar sends word. He said he will win this tournament for you.”

“He’s won many tournaments. He wins them for himself and his own honor. So, it’s nothing to say he wins them for me.” Rey replied as she looked over her shoulder smiling at Jannah.

Rey went back to stroking the scarf when Jannah said, “He wishes to speak to you again.”

“Not to hear a word I say. Adhemar wants his woman silent.” Rey said disdainfully as she smiled and stood up from the bed to look out the window.

Smiling, Jannah asked with a mischievous look in her eye, “Would you have Sir Kylo win the tournament for you?”

“No.” Rey said defensively as she turned around and looked at Jannah with a smile on her face, “And he is the only knight who has not promised to do so.”

Jannah smiled at her friend as she watched her lady’s smile grow wider, “Sir Kylo Ren… I would have him win my heart.” 

_______________________

The next morning, the crowd chanted Adhemar’s name as he entered the jousting field. Ben, Finn, and Hux watched as he entered the arena in all black armor and atop a handsome black stallion.

“Oh lovely,” Hux said sarcastically.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen Count Adhemar lose.” Ben said to Finn.

“No, but defeat him and you’ll see it firsthand.” Finn said as he adjusted Ben’s shoulder pad.

Poe walked up with Jannah by his side, “My liege,” he announced, but Ben did not turn his head.

“Sir Kylo,” Poe said knocking on his breast plate of his armor, “May I present, Jannah.”

“My lady bids you wear this token.” Jannah said as he held out the white scarf with Lady Rey’s family crest in gold.

“Of course.” Ben said taking the scarf from Jannah.

  
“She also said to tell you, her name…is Reyna.” Jannah said.

Ben whispered it like a prayer as a smile spread across his face. He did not notice the look Finn was giving Jannah as Poe bid the maiden farewell. Poe looked between the two love struck men as he lightly tapped Finn’s jaw closed.

Coming to his senses, Finn tapped on Ben’s armor, “Concentrate.”

Ben sniffed the scarf before having Hux wrap it around his neck and stuff it inside his armor. Once mounted on the horse, Ben focused on his breathing as he prepared for the first match with Adhemar. Ben lowered his visor at the same time Adhemar did, the two men staring each other down on opposite sides of the field.

The green flag with the wolf was laid down on the ground. Just as quickly as it was place, the flag flew up sending the horses racing towards one another, lances drawn and ready to strike their opponent. The contact came just as quickly as the blows were equally hard on one another. Splinters of wood flew everywhere as their lances broke at the contact. When Ben did not fall off his horse, Hux and Finn cheered racing forward to help Ben.

Hux and Poe were navigating the horse back to his starting point when Ben wheezed out, “I can’t breathe.”

On the opposite side of the field, Adhemar’s herald pulled a splinter out that got lodged under his arm through the creak in his armor, “No style whatsoever,” he complained, “but neither has an anvil.”

Ben was trying to catch his breath when he said, “He hits like a hammer. It’s amazing!”

“But not perfect. He aims high on your chest. Roll your shoulder back when you strike, his blow may go right.” Finn relayed his observation.

“Only if he strikes to my right. If he strikes to my left, I’ll be obliterated.” Ben said as Hux was trying to tighten the armor.

“I didn’t say it wasn’t a gamble.” Finn said as he too went back to fixing the armor before the second match.

Adhemar and Ben raced towards one another as they both aimed their lances at their respective target. Ben noticed that Adhemar was looking to aim high and took Finn’s suggestion. Just like Finn predicted, the blow went right and did not break the lance, leaving Ben one point ahead of Adhemar.

Rey stood up as she watched her hunter miss the blow. She smiled and clapped in relief that Sir Kylo was unharmed by the vicious strikes of Count Adhemar.

Adhemar was sitting on his horse looking up at his unbroken lance while he listened to Kylo’s name be chanted by the people in the stands. The name rang in his ear over and over again, taunting him as he prepared for the final match. He would not lose to this poor country knight with no style. He did not train hours upon hours to be defeated today.

Ben lowered his visor as he looked to see if Adhemar was ready. He was not in sight of his post when he suddenly came running around the corner. The bastard cheated and gave himself a head start to gain more momentum in his blow.

Not wanting to back down form the match, Ben quickly kicked his horse in the side and charged towards Adhemar. He didn’t remove his eyes and was going to gamble on the fact that Adhemar was a creature of habit, but his luck did not pay off this round. Adhemar went straight for Ben’s head, removing his helmet and sending the token that Reyna had given him to the ground. Ben saw a light flash before his eyes as the force of the blow took him back to a memory of him as a child.

_____________________

_“Benjamin,” he heard his father call out his name as little Ben tried to push through the crowd of spectators. London was always busy, but it was even more so today as knights from all around the world were coming to compete in the world championship._

_Ben had dreams of becoming a knight. He wanted to ride atop a horse and carry a lance while he competed for honor and glory. Being born in cheapside did not afford him this dream though, as his father was a thatcher. His mother died when he was very young and he had little memory of her._

_Finally, he was able to squeeze through the crowd and find his father, “Benjamin, come here.” His father, Han, lifted him up and placed him on the stocks so that he could have an unobstructed view of the processional._

_“Someday I’ll be a knight.” Ben said to his father as he held on to the side of the stocks._

_The man that was imprisoned in the stocks started laughing, “A thatcher’s son? A knight? You might as well try to change the stars.”_

_Han stared at the man with hurt in his eyes when Ben asked him, “Can it be done father? Can a man change the stars?”_

_“Yes, Benjamin. If he believes enough, a man can do anything.” Han said as he covered his son’s little hand. He watched the hope spread in his son’s eyes as little Ben went back to watching the knights march into London._

___________________________________

Ben was brought back to the present as the crowd cheered. He was trying to catch his breath as he leaned back against the back of his horse when Finn and Hux ran over to help steady him. He did not fall off, yet his lance did not break, so Ben did not score. Adhemar received two points for removing Ben’s helmet, making him the winner not only of the match, but the tournament champion.

Adhemar trotted over to where Reyna’s scarf was laying in the dirt and with his lance, picked the cloth up. He steered his horse to where Ben was still recovering from his blow when Adhemar raised his visor. “Gain more bearing, Kylo. See me again when you’re worthy.”

Adhemar then trotted over to the stands where Reyna and her maid were sitting. Hux watched as the bastard turned his trot into a smug gallop. He gritted his teeth and shouted, “I’ll fong you in the hole of your arse!”

Before he could jump over the barrier in the middle of the field, Poe came over and pushed Hux to the ground, “Well done, my lord. Well done.”

“You bastard!” Hux shouted as he got up from the ground.

“Go to see to Kylo. Go to see to Kylo.” Poe said pointing to Ben on the horse. Once Hux had calmed down enough, he realized Poe was trying to keep him from being executed and ran over to help Ben, “Well done, my lord. Noble victory.”

Adhemar was just below Rey when he raised his lance with the scarf up to her, “My lady, I believe this is yours.”

Rey stood up from her seat and took the scarf distastefully from Count Adhemar before walking away from the man, Jannah following right behind.

Shortly after the match concluded, the victors were lined up and the award ceremony commenced.

“For Sword on foot, Kylo Ren.” The announcer proclaimed as Ben was handed a golden horse as his prize.

“And finally, for the mounted joust and tournament champion, Adhemar, Count of Anjou.” The announcer proclaimed as the crowed cheered his name. Adhemar stepped forward to accept a golden breast plate, “I present to you your champions.”

Ben and Adhemar raised their hands as they waved to the crowd. With a smile on his face, Ben whispered menacingly to Adhemar, “Next time I face you Count Adhemar, you will look up at me from the flat of your back.”

Adhemar scoffed at Ben before he walked away, “Please. You have been weighted, you have been measured, and you have been found wanting.”

When Ben turned away from the champion line-up he was bombarded by Poe, Finn, and Hux. Finn laughed as he patted Ben’s shoulder pad, “Keep winning the sword and we’ll be rich.”

“I won’t compete in the sword again.” Ben said.

“But it’s your best event.” Poe argued.

“No, it’s tournament champion or nothing at all.” Ben said with determination in his voice. With his mind made up, it was time for him to clear his debts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are much appreciated!


	6. Learning to Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sir Kylo Ren is invited to the post-tournament banquet. Only one problem... he does not know how to dance.

Their first stop was to Simon and Peter as Ben cut off the top half of the knight statue with an ax and handed the gold to Simon, “Ten florins. That should do.”

Simon held out his hand and accepted the gold before giving it Peter. “Sixes and sevens tonight, Dameron. Do you feel lucky?”

“Do you wear enough clothes?” Peter said as the two chuckled at their taunting.

“Go on. Be gone. I’m done with you.” Poe said before he turned back and got in Peter and Simon’s face, “Except to exact my revenge.”

“What on earth could you possible do to us?” Peter asked.

“I will eviscerate you in fiction. Every last pimple, every last character flaw. I was naked for a day. You will be naked for eternity.” Poe threatened.

Peter laughed as Simon simply smirked, “I have a feeling we shall meet again.”

“Here, Tico, take what we owe you.” Ben said as he handed the statue to the Rose.

“The armor you wear, it wasn’t made for you, was it?” Rose asked.

“So, what of it?” Ben asked as he crossed his arms.

“I could make such armor you wouldn’t even know you wore it.” Rose said.

“And how much would that cost me?” Ben asked.

“Just take me as far as Paris.” Rose said.

“We travel alone. Take your gold and go.” Ben said turning down the woman’s offer.

Rose slammed the statue against the cart taking a leg off of it before throwing the object back at Ben. She stormed away in anger while Finn looked at Ben in disbelief of his rudeness. Hux was unperturbed as he ate some bread off his knife.

“Get what you can out of that,” Ben said as he tossed what remained of the statue to Finn, “The rest of us will pack camp.”

“Why are we leaving so soon?” Hux asked with his mouth full.

“The tournament at Lagny-sur-Marne starts in a week. If we leave now, we can walk most of the way and save the horse.” Ben said as he started throwing stuff into the cart. 

“No, you have to go to the banquet tonight. You have to dance and make an appearance.” Poe said as he grabbed what Ben threw into the cart out of it and onto the ground.

“And have Adhemar laugh at me again? No!” Ben yelled at Poe.

“Yes!” Poe yelled back as the men continued to take turns throwing the same baggage in and out of the cart.

“No!” Ben yelled.

“Yes!” Poe yelled back.

“No!”

“Yes!”

“No!”

After a few more were exchanged, Finn cleared his throat while Hux got up and tapped Ben on his shoulder. Jannah was staring at the men, confused by their outburst when she turned to Finn, “My lady would like to know the color of your lord’s tunic tonight.”

Finn raised his eyebrows, “His tunic.”

Jannah nodded, “Yes, so that she can dress to match him.”

“We regret to inform your lady that we won’t actually be attending…” Poe started to say when Ben cut him off.

“Herald, do not answer questions you do not know the answer to.” Ben said.

“Absolutely, my lord.” Poe said as he walked away form Jannah.

“Squire, answer her.” Ben said pointing to Finn. “What color is my tunic tonight.”

Finn tried not to make eye contact as he thought about how to answer the question that was so simple, yet seemed so impossible. Looking over Jannah’s shoulder at the tent behind her, Finn got an idea.

“Uh…Green. Um…Trimmed in a kind of pale green with wooden toggles.” Finn answered as he tried now to stare at Jannah’s beautiful eyes.

Hux and Ben followed Finn’s gaze as they realized he was describing the color of their tent, trying not to give away the fact that Ben didn’t have any formal wear for this type of thing.

Jannah gave a light curtsy, “I will tell my lady.” She walked away from the strange men as Finn turned the horse over in his hands while he watched her leave.

“Oh, this is a disaster.” Ben said exasperated.

“No, it’ll tunic up quite nicely. Give us your dagger, Hux.” Finn said as he set the prize money down.

“That’s not the disaster, Finn. I don’t know how to dance.” Ben said.

_________________________

Poe found an open space in a stable that would work as a dance floor for Ben to practice. He rolled a barrel to stand in front of Ben and made Hux be Ben’s partner. Poe grabbed a long wooden stick and started banging it on top of the barrel to keep a tempo for Ben to follow with the steps.

“And one and two and three and four. And your hands should be light, like a birdie on a branch.” Poe said slapping Ben’s hand as he tried to hold Hux’s.

Ben tried again, lightly holding Hux’s hand as he bowed and listened to Poe’s tempo.

“And one, two and three and four. And Hugs doesn’t lead, he follows like a girl.” Poe said as Hux and Ben turned in time to the tempo.

Finn was sitting off to the side sewing Ben’s new tunic for the night when he stopped what he was doing and looked up at Poe. Hux had a look of shock on his face as he turned and looked at Ben. Ben simply shrugged his shoulders and gave Hux a look. Hux chuckled before he socked Poe in the nose.

After Hux had calmed down and Poe was able to take a scrap of cloth to stuff up his nose to stop the bleeding, Poe continued with the tempo so Ben could learn to dance.

“And one and two and twirly, twirly, twirly…and one and two and you’re still getting it wrong.” Poe said as he poked Hux in the leg with the long wooden stick.

Ben and Poe ran into each other as they were trying to twirl. They began arguing till Poe continued his count. “And one and two and three and four. You can hit me all day because you punch like a what?”

“A girl,” Finn pipped up and started chuckling.

Hux started yelling profanities at Poe while Ben was trying to calm Hux down and hold him back from punching Poe again.

That was when Rose walked in carrying some metal. The men stopped fighting upon seeing her. Rose simply stared at the men and whistled at the poor excuse of dancing they were doing.

“Oh, and you can do better?” Poe said to Rose.

“Of course, I can.” Rose scoffed.

“Good, why don’t you show us then.” Ben said gesturing to the fake dance floor that he and Hux were standing on.

Rose cocked her head up like she was considering Ben’s statement when she looked back at the men and said, “No.” 

Ben kicked the barrel in frustration when Finn dropped the sewing for a second, “If I’m going through all this effort, you better learn to dance. Now ask the lady nicely.”

Rose was simply staring at Ben expectantly as the man looked over his shoulder with his arms crossed. Ben took a deep breath, uncrossed his arms, and turned around to face Rose. “I’m sorry, Rose. I was wondering if you’d care to show us how to dance.”

“Please…” Finn supplied.

“Please.” Ben and Hux said at the same time. Rose looked back and forth between the two men and took pity on them. She had Ben and Hux line with her and Poe next to them.

They grabbed pinkies and continued while Rose counted off, “And one and two, three and four. Five, six, seven, change partners. And one, two, three, four, five, six, seven. Polonaise. And one…”

Ben had picked up the key elements of the dance fairly quickly and was no longer struggling to keep up with Rose. Their pinkies were still linked when Rose turned her head and asked Ben, “You’re not going to wear your hair like that? Are you?”

“Is there another way?” Ben asked.

Rose laughed as she finished her lesson. She offered to straighten Ben’s hair just as Finn finished the tunic. Now that he was properly dressed and knew some of the dance that would be expected of him, Ben was ready to face the nobles at banquet, but more importantly, he was ready to try and win Reyna’s heart.

“If I could ask you something, before you go.” Rose asked Ben. He turned to hear her questions silently acknowledging her, “Would you still be interested in that new suit of armor?”

Ben smiled, “Sure Rose. If you make it and for helping us tonight, you can come with us as we travel towards the tournament in Paris.”

Rose smiled and wished him luck with his lady as she turned to head back to her workshop to begin working on the armor for Sir Kylo Ren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are much appreciated!


	7. The Banquet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben attends the banquet, gets some fancy Rose Tico original armor and the Colville mystery continues.

The banquet hall was quickly filling up as many nobles and ladies were gathering in polite conversation. The stone walls were decorated in garland and lit with many candles as Ben walked behind two servers carrying a giant roasted pig. He was fiddling a little bit with his tunic as he walked down an isle of tables. Two men bowed to him as Ben bowed back.

He was very uncomfortable at the signs of respect people were showing him, however, he continued to look around the room till he was suddenly standing face to face with Reyna.

She was dressed in a pale; sheer green dress and her hair was ornately decorated in a three-bun style with paint styled across her cheek and temples. She smiled upon meeting his gaze when she said, “Sir Kylo, you look fantastic.”

Reyna took a seat at one of the tables, gesturing for Ben to sit down next to her.

As Ben took a seat next to her, he cleared his throat to find his voice, “Reyna, you look…”

“Please, Kylo, call me Rey.” She interrupted him.

“Rey… you look…you…you remind me of the bible.” Ben said honestly. He could tell by Rey’s look that he said the wrong thing, so he continued with an explanation, “When God stopped the sun in the sky in order to give Joshua more time to defeat the Amorites.”

“I don’t understand.” Rey said as she put on a painful smile.

Ben laughed lightly as he explained, “If I could ask God one thing, it would be to stop the moon. Stop the moon and make this night and your beauty last forever.”

Rey smiled at the wonderful characterization as she and Ben were served dinner. Ben had never eaten such rich food in all his life. There were several dishes that ranged from savory and sweet that Ben had to slow down for risk of becoming sick. _The rich really do live well._ He thought as he tried not to let the bitterness of the many cold and hungry nights he had to suffer ruin this perfect moment with Rey.

Conversation with Rey flowed easily as he got to know her. He learned of her lineage and her love of nature. She poured her heart to him as she told him of her love of poetry and her fear of being lonely. Ben purposely kept conversation away from himself as he found he did not want to tell her a lie or make up something that he would have to remember later. But what really made the dinner worth it all was the unabashed staring into her beautiful hazel eyes. Her face sparkled, just like a star as she laughed and enjoyed his company. They both ignored Adhemar’s glaring from across the room.

Once dinner was done, many people gathered to the center of the room in order to start the dancing portion of the evening’s entertainment. Ben blindly followed Rey to the center when the dancing instructor turned and addressed the group what dance they wanted to do first.

“So, what dance will you have? A coranto? Or a basse dance?” the instructor said as many people nodded their heads in either agreement or shook them in disagreement.

“Sir Kylo,” Adhemar projected though out the room causing everyone to turn towards him, “Why don’t you show us a dance of your country? Show us a dance of Alderaan.”

Rey turned and saw how uncomfortable Ben was getting as many people around him muttered in agreement with Adhemar’s suggestion.

“Yes. Alderaan.” The instructor said as he motioned for Ben to take the floor and show the crowd the dance.

“Well, it’s a lot like the farandole.” Ben said. The instructor nodded his head in understanding, “but with some differences.”

Ben stepped into the middle of the floor, “Well, first you bow.”

As he bowed, he looked around and saw several people mimicking him in order to learn the dance. Ben returned upright, “And…” he trailed off as he crossed his arms back and forth, again people following him.

Rey watched as he stood there for a moment stuck as to what move to do next. People behind her started laughing, so she came over to stand in front of him and clapped her hands in the air, signally to the instructor that was the last of the changes to the Alderaanian style dancing.

The instruments began tuning when the instructor called for everyone to take their places. Dancing with Rey was an even more delightful experience as the two took turns bowing to one another before circling around the other in time to the medieval melody. To be able to freely touch her was gift in of itself. The next part of the dance started as the two quickly jumped to face each other and snapped in tune with the music and then after the snap incorporated Rey’s improvised clapping variation.

The traditional dance continued like normal till the beat started to get faster and faster. Ben was on the other side of the room as he quickly made his graceful way back to where Rey was just as the freestyle song started to play. Ben and Rey lifted their hands in the air and moved freely to the music, faces flushed and sweat dripping from his dark wavy locks.

Adhemar crossed his arms as he watched his attempt to embarrass Sir Kylo Ren fail. If anything, he had accomplished pushing Reyna’s heart closer to Kylo as he watched the two pine for one another with each move. Unable to take the defeat, Adhemar left the banquet.

His departure did not phase Ben or Rey one bit as the two spent most of the night dancing in each other’s arms, their hearts beating together as one.

_______________________

While the nobles were enjoying the evening in feast and dance, Rose lit her kilt and began molding the armor for Sir Kylo Ren. Each clink and clack of her hammer to the metal was soothing as she worked hard and long into the night till she was finished. Just before dawn. The last thing she needed to add was her trademark to the shoulder blade.

A few hours after Rose had finished the armor, Ben came in to the workshop and with Rose’s help, tried the armor on. He moved his arms up and down and around in circular motions, confused by how small and flexible it was.

Rose was circling, inspecting the armor’s fit when she saw Hux, Ben, and Finn staring at her, not saying anything, “What?”

“I don’t know. It’s too small. It’s too light.” Ben said.

“He’ll be crushed! Killed.” Hux said pointing at the lack of metal.

“No. I found a new way to heat the steel. It’s thinner, smaller, but just as strong.”

“What are these?” Finn asked pointing out the markings on the back of the left shoulder plate.

“The marks of my trade should another knight admire the armor.” Rose explained.

Hux and Ben laughed at the idea of another knight wanting the small and useless armor when Rose continued, “You can twist. Bend. Feel the movement.”

“But eventually I will be struck.” Ben said.

“And then death.” Hux said.

“Do you at least have the courage to test it?” Rose asked.

Ben looked at Hux and Finn before he went to stand in front of some piles of flour sacks. Rose and Finn gabbed a wooden log that was suspended from the ceiling at the other end of the workshop. Together, they ran, pushing the log towards Ben. The log hit Ben straight in the chest, catapulting him back into the flour.

Rose, Finn, Hux, and Poe came running up to check on Ben. Rose was leaning against the wooden log when Finn leaned down, “Are you alright, Ben?”

Ben sat up, the look of shock on his face as he excitedly said, “I didn’t feel a thing!”

Everyone started laughing as Rose smirked at the men in the triumph.

________________________

The next tournament was at the grounds of Lagny-sur-Marne, and it promised to be a good event. Ben walked around in his new and improved, light-weight, one-of-a-kind Rose Tico armor. He ignored the other knights that laughed at him as he popped up on his horse with no help from his squires. The laughter quickly died when they saw the ease at which Ben mounted his horse.

Ben watched his opponent struggle to get up on his horse due to the heaviness of the armor when he leaned down and asked Finn, “What’s the name of that knight?”

“Piers Courtenay. He’s raised taxes on his land three times this year to pay for tournament.” Finn said.

Hux handed him his helmet. Hux said, “His people starve while he sits at banquet.”

Ben roughly grabbed the helmet from Hux as his face dropped at the information. He was no longer paying attention as he was preparing to deliver a horrifying blow to this Piers Courtenay.

Hux leaned down and whispered to Finn under the horse’s neck, “It’s probably true.”

Finn merely winked at Hux as they waited to release the horse once the flag was raised. Finn barely had time to get away as Ben flew across the field, his lance cradled and ready to strike. He was not paying attention to Rey and her maid Jannah as they watched him from the stands.

Ben’s strike was so powerful that it knocked Piers Courtenay against the railing and down the ground as the horse struggled to roll over off of it’s back. The crowd cheered for Kylo as Finn and Hux watched in disbelief at the strength Ben possessed. Ben took his lance and threw it on the ground before he trotted back to his starting position.

In the noble’s stand, Rey was smiling as she said Kylo’s name, the love for him flowing freely from her lips. Jannah squeeze her hand as they continued to watch and enjoy the tournament.

_____________________________

The fantastic five, as Poe was trying to call them, were standing behind a barrier as they watched Adhemar’s herald take center field in order to introduce him.

“My lord the Count Adhemar, son of Philippe de Vitry, son of Gilles…” the herald was struggling to eloquently deliver his introduction while Poe was waving a mirror to reflect the sun and shine a spot on the herald’s face.

Hux and Rose were quietly laughing at Poe’s antics when the herald continued. “Master of the free companies. Defender of his enormous manhood.”

His last line earned a wince from Adhemar while many ladies in the audience laughed. Hux, Ben, Finn, Poe, and Rose were freely laughing now at Poe’s prank while the herald continued further, “A shining example of chivalry and champagne.”

The herald bowed to indicate his introduction as complete while the crowd cheered and clapped for Adhemar. Poe shouted at the herald, “Nice Work! Bravo!” when they saw Colville’s herald take the center spot.

“Watch every move Adhemar makes. If there’s a weakness we’ll find it.” Finn said to the crew.

“Well, Colville looks fit. This should be good.” Ben said as Colville’s herald started his introduction.

“My Lords, my ladies. My liege, the second son of Sir Wallace Percival. It is my deepest honor…” the herald stopped taking as he was momentarily distracted by commotion that Adhemar’s men were making when he continued, “My deepest honor to present to you the noble and the illustrious Sir Thomas Colville!”

While the crowd was whistling and clapping, Adhemar’s herald dropped the white flag over his shield, indicating the match would not continue.

The crowd booed as Ben ducked under the barrier to stare at the white flag in disbelief, “Adhemar withdrew.”

Hux, Finn, Poe, and Rose followed Ben as they stared at the white flag. Finn, not looking away from the flag said, “To withdraw like that can only mean one thing.”

They all turned to look at Colville when Hux said, “Royalty.”

Colville accepted the withdraw and handed his lance back to his squire.

Poe tapped Finn on the arm and said, “I’ll see what I can find out.” As he walked after Colville’s men.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are much appreciated!


	8. Sir Thomas Colville

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mystery of Colville is revealed, plus... I'm sorry, but our lovebirds have their first fight :( Enjoy the update!

“Prepare to drop the flag!” the facilitator said as the crest of Sir Kylo Ren was placed in the competitors spot.

“No, no, no, no. Not yet. Wait, listen.” Poe said as he tried to delay the facilitator.

“Musicians, announce!” the facilitator commanded, ignoring Poe.

“Wait, I must speak with my lord.” Poe pleaded.

“Then go.” The facilitator said. As Poe was running to tell Ben what information he had discovered regarding the identity of Colville, he heard the man say, “And see if you can beat the second coming, eh?”

“Wait!” Poe shouted at Ben as he was just picking up his lance. Poe slid to a stop breathing heavy, “Colville is Edward, the Black Prince of Wales, the future king of England.”

“He’s in disguise like me so he can compete.” Ben said in revelation.

“He has never met an enemy without victory. He has never attacked a town he could not defeat.” Poe said urgently.

“We’re English, Poe! We know who he is!” Hux yelled at him.

“You must withdraw, Ben. Go tell them, Poe. Drop the flag.” Finn said pointing at the shield.

“Absolutely!” Poe said as he ran back to drop the flag.

“Here give me the lance,” Hux said as he reached out to take the weapon from Ben. Poe was placing the flag over the crest when Ben kicked his horse and started running towards the field.

The crowd erupted into cheers as Ben clearly road out. Colville shouted for his lance as he closed his helmet and road to met Ben on the jousting field. Both men cradled their lances as they collided in the center. They both broke, scoring each of them a point.

Rose, Finn, and Hux watched as Ben completely ignored them and hit the future king of England. Poe was breathing hard as he threw the white flag on the ground, “Oh, my giddy aunt.”

Adhemar was standing in the nobility stands with his arms crossed in disbelief at Sir Kylo Ren’s choice to compete against Colville while the crowd cheered at each pass that happened. The facilitator called out, “the match is a draw,” as both Kylo and Colville trotted back to their starting positions.

Ben was stopped by Poe as the man looked up to him from the ground, “Are you mad? You knowingly endangered a member of the royal family.”

With his visor raised, Ben nodded his head to Colville, “He knowingly endangers himself.”

Just then Colville road up, his helmet partially open as he said, “Well fought, Sir Kylo, as it was in Rouen.”

Ben nodded and said, “And you also, Prince Edward.”

Edward smiled as he removed his helmet, revealing his true identity to the crowd. The gasps reverberated throughout the field as Poe walked back to Finn, Hux, and Rose. He silently prayed under his breath that they would not all be executed because of Ben's choice. 

“You knew me?” Edward asked, “And still you road.”

Up in the stadium, Rey and Jannah were staring at Kylo in shock as they learned that Kylo had road even upon knowing the identity of Colville. Rey’s heart was pounding a little, afraid for the fate of her hunter.

“It’s not in me to withdraw.” Ben simply said.

Edward chuckled, “No. Nor me. Though it happens.”

“Yes, it does.” Ben replied as Edward grew somber in his tone.

Edward smiled and said, “Good luck with the tournament.”

“You also,” Ben replied as the two men galloped away, hitting their armor in salute to one another.

_________________________

“The winner of the mounted joust and tournament champion, Sir Kylo Ren!” the facilitator announced as he handed Ben a golden cornucopia.

Once the knights were dismissed, Ben threw the prize at Finn, “Here. Melt it down, sell it, do whatever you do.”

“Yes, Your Majesty.” Finn said mocking Ben’s commanding tone.

“Benjamin! You’re tournament champion!” Hux shouted as he came over to congratulate Ben.

“I’m not champion until I defeat Adhemar. Adhemar withdrew.” Ben yelled in frustration. He was so worked up with anger that he didn’t hear Rey walking beside him.

“Sir Kylo!” She greeted him with her warm smile on her face.

“Hello,” Ben replied lacking interest in having a conversation with her as he continued walking.

“I’ve come to see what you’ll wear to banquet tonight.” Rey asked him.

“Nothing.” Ben said. He was not in the mood to attend a banquet and to parade around with a crowd of people he hated.

Rey laughed, “Well, then we will cause a sensation, for I’ll dress to match.”

Ben stopped walking as he turned to face her, “Don’t you ever get tired of putting on clothes?”

Poe quickly walked up trying to stop whatever outburst was coming to come out and whispered in Ben’s ear, “I believe she’s talking about taking them off.”

Rey’s smile dropped as she let her face fall, “A flower is only as good as its petals, don’t you think?”

“A flower is good for nothing.” Ben replied, turning away from Rey.

“Really?” Rey said as she confronted Ben, the anger in her tone rising.

“Uh, oh.” Hux said as he, Poe, and Rose watched the disaster that was about to commence.

Ben huffed, “You can’t eat a flower. A flower doesn’t keep you warm.”

“And a rose never knocked a man off a horse either, did it?” Rey yelled back at him.

“You’re just... Nothing. You're nothing but a silly girl, aren’t you?” Ben yelled. This caused Jannah and Finn to stop their conversation and look at their masters.

Rey lowered her voice as she hardened her eyes at Ben, “Better to be nothing but a silly girl with a flower than a silly boy with a horse and stick.”

She walked away, not wanting to have any further words with Sir Kylo Ren. Jannah whispered a quick goodbye to Finn as she walked away with her lady.

Ben slammed his hands on the post, anger at himself for losing his temper when Hux shouted after Rey, “It’s called a lance. Hello.”

Poe and Rose stared at him for his stupid remark as they left to go pack for the next tournament.

_________________________________

In Bordeaux, Ben allowed his anger to fuel his matches as he viciously went after opponents. One he knocked so hard; the man fell off his horse while the creature kept running. The man’s foot got caught on the reins as he was dragged across the jousting field by the horse.

Hux came over to steer the horse back to the starting point while Rose helped Ben off his horse. That was when Poe walked up to the rest.

“I have word.” Poe said.

“What?” Ben asked.

“Adhemar was called back to the free companies.” Poe said, “The black prince commanded it. He could be gone all season.”

Ben pulled his helmet off as he stared at Poe in disbelief.

“First Reyna and now Adhemar.” Hux said as he was holding Ben’s lance is his hand.

Ben allowed his anger to consume him as he threw his helmet down on the ground and stormed off the jousting field. His outburst startled the horse, which Rose grabbed and calmed down. She turned to Hux and said, “Well done.”

“Yeah, well done.” Poe said chastising Hux for upsetting Ben. Hux looked back and forth between the two, not believing he had done anything wrong as the concern for Ben grew in their hearts and minds. He was gaining a reputation for being quite a monster on the field. The three hoped that it would not transition off the field as well. 

________________________________

The storm had been raging at least two days when Adhemar bent over the map of the Battle of Poitiers. Southern France could be a peaceful and wonderful escape when it wasn’t overrun with English campaigns.

As the rain continued to drip off his hair and onto the map, Adhemar’s herald came up behind him with several pieces of parchment in his hand, “The tournament results, my lord.”

Adhemar pointed at the table where the herald set them down for his masters viewing. The first one on top had Kylo’s crest as the tournament champion. Adhemar stared at his herald in anger as the man could only bow his head to avoid the hateful gaze. Page after page as Adhemar flipped through them showed Kylo as the winner.

“Kylo. Kylo. Kylo. Kylo.” Adhemar said as the results angered him. He turned and looked at his herald, pulling a knife from his pocket. In an outburst, he plunged the dagger through the parchment, straight through Kylo’s crest.

He would eventually make it back to civilization, away from the war front. Then he would defeat Kylo. Sir Kylo Ren will regret the day he ever entered the jousting competition. Adhemar would see to it.

_____________________________________

It was just after a tournament and the Kylo Ren crew were resting in one of the barns. Hux, of course, was eating while Finn was sewing a shirt. Rose was sitting down with the rest of the company, while Ben was holding a rose in his hand, thinking about Rey as he twirled the flower between his fingers, “Poe.”

“Benjamin!” Poe replied enthusiastically.

“I need to write a letter. ‘Dear Rey,’ No. ‘My dearest Rey,’…” Ben said pointing the rose at Poe.

“Better,” Poe said as he pointed his quill back at Ben and then returned it to the parchment to write the words.

“I miss you.” Ben continued as he heard Poe let out a gasp, “Was that wrong?”

“Well, it’s up to you, really. It’s your funeral, I mean, letter.” Poe said.

“Say something about her breast.” Hux suggested with his mouth full.

“Yeah, you miss her breast.” Finn agreed as he went back to his sewing. Rose simply rolled her eyes. Typical men.

“Her breast?” Ben asked.

“Yes, you could, but I would tend to look above her breasts, Benjamin.” Poe said diplomatically.

“I miss her throat?” Ben tried again.

“Still higher. Towards the heavens.” Poe encouraged.

Can’t taking it anymore, Rose piped up, “The moon! Her breasts weren’t all that impressive.”

Finn laughed agreeing with Rose while Ben said, “The moon? The moon.”

Smelling the rose, Ben continued his thoughts in the letter, “It is strange to think I have not seen you in a month. I have seen the new moon, but not you. I have seen sunsets and sunrises, but nothing of your beautiful face.”

Hux was smiling at the sudden poetry that Ben was pulling form when Poe looked up from what he had written, “That’s very good, Benjamin.”

“I used to know this girl once who…Well she broke my heart, but I used to say, ‘The pieces of my broken heart are so small they can pass through the eye of a needle.’” Finn said as Poe incorporated his words into the letter.

Poe turned to Hux, whom too had a story to share, “She used to cook for the Duke of York. I miss her like the sun misses the flower…” Hux could barely continue as he cried. Poe was able to catch every word and added it to the letter.

“I next compete in . . I’ll find it empty and cold if you’re not there.” Ben said.

As Poe was scribbling the words down, he nodded his head, “I like it. And now, to finish it,” he said as he turned to Rose to see what she could contribute.

Rose was staring at her mug when she said, “with ‘hope.’ Love should end with hope. My husband, God rest him, told me something I will never forget. Hope guides me…”

Poe wrote the rest of Roses words down when Ben spoke up, “And finish it, ‘with all the love that I possess…Benjamin.’”

Everyone started at Ben till Poe finally said, “You mean Kylo?”

Ben’s face dropped at the revelation that he could not use his true name with the one he loved. Instead he asked Poe to use a different closing. Once the letter was written and complete, Hux took the letter and made off to Lady Reyna’s estate on horseback.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are much appreciated! 
> 
> I know... I know.. I know. You all want to find out what's in the letter! Well, next chapter. I promise.


	9. Prove your Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Ben meet for the first time since their fight. All she asks of Ben is to prove his love for her. 
> 
> P.S. I'm sorry. :(

Hux was waiting just outside Reyna’s castle as he asked the guard if he may seek an audience with her. He had a message to deliver from Sir Kylo Ren. After waiting outside the gate for a few moments, Hux was escorted into the main receiving chamber where Reyna and her maid, Jannah, were waiting to receive him.

“My lady,” Hux said as he bowed, “I bring you this correspondence from my master, Sir Kylo Ren.”

Rey did not say anything as she walked over and took the letter from Hux’s hands. She carefully unfolded it, keeping her face stoic as she read the first few lines. Her resolve quickly crumbled as she read the first line aloud, “The pieces of my broken heart are so small they can pass through the eye of a needle." She dropped the letter to her side as she allowed the words to pierce through her heart. Oh, how the Hunter would strike her with such poetry. She turned to Hux and said, "He writes as though I have died.”

“Yes, madame. He dies as well.” Hux said.

Rey returned her attention back to the letter as she continued reading the poetic words of her hunter. “I miss you like the sun misses the flower in the depths of winter. Instead of beauty to direct its light to, the heart hardens like the frozen world your absence has banished me to.”

Hux was dabbing his eyes as Rey continued to read the letter. “Hope guides me. It is what gets me through the day and especially the night. The hope that after you are gone from my sight it will not be the last time that I look upon you.”

Hux held out his hand to offer a handkerchief for Rey to use to dab her eyes. The last sentence she read caused her to tear up at the love and beauty Kylo had written into his words. Once Rey composed herself, she read the last few sentences of the letter, “With all the love that I possess, I remain yours. The hunter of your heart.”

Rey rolled the letter up as she held it close to her heart, trying not to let the tears fall again from her eyes. Hux walked up to her and gently asked, “My master hoped you might have something to send him in return.”

Rey slowly dropped the letter as she smiled and looked at Hux.

______________________________

Paris was a complete madhouse as knights from all around the world were coming to compete in the competition. It was the second largest tournament, followed behind England, to be hosted in the year. Everyone came to see who would advance to the world championship.

Poe signed up Ben for the sword and the joust when he came over to stand by Ben, Finn, and Rose. The three were staring at the family shields being hung up to see who all entered the competition.

“No Adhemar,” Ben said as he dropped his hands in defeat. He did not wallow in his disappointment long as Hux suddenly came riding into the tournament grounds.

“Hux! Tell me, did you see her? Did she see the letter?” Ben asked.

“Yes, and yes!” Hux said.

“And?” Ben prompted.

“She’s coming to Paris!” Hux yelled as Ben jumped up and down at the news.

“Did she give you anything for me in return? Did she give you a letter? Or a token? She did!” Ben asked.

Hux was grimacing as Ben kept pestering him to give him the gift Reyna sent. Hux looked around quickly before he kissed Ben lightly on the lips. As fast as it happened, Hux pulled away, spiting on the ground as he tried to get the imaginary taste out of his mouth.

Ben’s eyes went wide as he realized the token he was to receive was a kiss from Rey. “Yes! Hell yes! She—Because she’s—that means she--- Yeah!”

Finn and Poe just nodded their heads at Ben’s excitement while Ben kept jumping up and down in happiness. With the tournament not officially beginning till tomorrow, Poe invited the crew out to a pub to see if they could engage in a bet with French men.

The four just settled down to a table when Poe walked over and began conversing with some gentlemen in French. After a few minutes, Poe thanked the men and returned to the table. Hux, of course was eating while Finn and Rose were nursing their drinks. They leaned in to hear what Poe had to offer.

“Alright, the wager they wish to make is that a Frenchmen, not Sir Kylo, will win the tournament.” Poe said, “However the amount is 50 florins.”

Finn chuckled as he looked over at the Frenchmen raising their glasses at them. Rose’s face dropped at the amount, “Well that’s all we got.”

“Yes and if we had 60, the bet would be 60.” Poe explained.

“Even money, but Kylo against every Frenchman here?” Finn said skeptically.

“Oh come on! He’s won four tournaments in a row. And once again, Adhemar is not here.” Poe argued.

“I check shields too. John Beaumont’s here. Count Theobald, Philip of Burgundy—all three French champions.” Finn countered.

That was when one of the other gamblers threw his dagger into the table and shouted at their table, “An Englishman will not win this French tournament. English legs are unsteady on French soil.”

Hux started to yell at the men, “Shut your mouth, alright?”

The Frenchmen started clucking at Hux and the others as if to call them chickens for not accepting the bet. Hux started hitting Finn in the arm, “Come on, Finn. It’s a good bet. Win and I can buy my own tavern.”

“I could write full-time.” Poe chimed in.

“A forge for me.” Rose said meekly.

That was when another man at the table spoke up to taunt them, “And because French wine is too rich for English bellies.”

“Alright! I’m about this fonging close, mate,” Hux yelled as he pointed his sandwich at the Frenchmen’s table, “I swear to God, Quasimodo!”

The Frenchmen continued to egg Hux on when Finn chimed in to the group, “Listen, all I want is to go home, and I already have enough to make that trip a hundred times.”

“And mot importantly, because the pope himself is French!” the third Frenchmen said at the table.

Now, Finn is not one to engage in a fight. He works hard and considers himself to be a good Christian, but when you insult his faith, that is a line he will not allow to be crossed. Turning to the Frenchmen he said, “Well the pope may be French, but Jesus is English. You’re on.”

The table erupted in cheers as Finn began to explain that there was no way he could lose with the princess here to watch him. That was when they started to sing throughout the entire pub,

“He’s back! He’s pissed!

He’ll see you in the lists!

Kylo Ren! Kylo Ren!

He’s back! He’s tan!

He comes from Alderaan!

Alderaan! Alderaan, Alderaan!”

____________________________________

The cathedral de Notre Damn was truly a sight to behold as Ben entered through the center of the large wooden doors. He knew this was were he would find Rey, after all, their first meeting was in a church.

As he entered, he saw Rey and her lady Jannah standing by the baptismal fountain. Rey looked at her reflection in the water as she watched Jannah dip her fingers in to cleanse herself for blessing.

“Do you think he will come?” Rey asks Jannah.

“As sure as the sun will rise.” Jannah replied as the women walked further into the church.

Ben followed shortly after. He stopped at the same baptismal fountain that Rey and Jannah had just left and mimicked, somewhat, what Jannah did by placing his hands in the water. He quickly shook the water off and used the excesses to smooth his hair back. Jannah saw him first as she stepped aside after he bowed to her in greeting.

“You favor cathedrals.” Ben simply said as he walked up to stand beside Rey. She had not changed one bit since he last saw her. Being near her was like replacing a part of his heart that he had lost in the mists of the heartless competitions he threw himself in.

“I come for confession.” Rey replied, “and the glass. A riot of color in a dreary, gray world. Don’t you think?”

“It’s beautiful.” Ben said.

Rey laughed lightly as she turned her gaze away from the stained-glass window and walked closer to Ben, “I feel the same about the letter you sent.”

Ben laughed lightly in return at the compliment Rey had paid him when Rey continued, “Speak to me. Speak those words.”

Ben looked into her eyes, desperately searching for the right words to say when he blurted out, “I’m going to win this tournament for you.”

Rey’s face dropped as she replied, “Excuse me?”

“This tournament. I’ll win it in your name. Every knight I defeat, I defeat for you. Your beauty will be reflected in the power of my arm, the flanks of my horse.” Ben’s clarification only made Rey’s face grow sourer and more disagreeable.

“Wow.” Rey replied sarcastically as she walked further into the Church, away from Ben, “Really? Its flank?”

“Yes,” Ben said as he walked after Rey.

“I wish to hear poetry, Kylo.” Rey said.

“Well, I’m not ready.” Ben replied.

“But I am. And why must everything for a woman be run on a man’s schedule?” Rey questioned him. She stopped in front of another stained-glass window and turned around to see Ben’s face as he answered.

Flabbergasted, Ben replied, “Well, a man’s day is fuller, and…well, you see a man has more demands of his time.”

“Is that so?” Rey asked clearly not impressed with his answer.

“Yes.” Ben said. He saw Rey’s face become disappointed and saddened so he quickly changed his answer, “Maybe. No?”

“I demand poetry. And when I want it… and I want it now.” Rey commanded.

Ben took a deep breath as he tried to think of something Rey would like to hear. He panicked as he looked at his lady in front of him, not wanting to disappoint her. Ben said the first thing that came to his mind, “Your breasts, they’re below your throat.”

Rey didn’t even allow Ben to finish his thought as she walked away, rolling her eyes. He clearly did not write the letter himself. The knowledge somewhat hurt her, but at the same time she was flattered to know that he sought out to win her heart though the means that she desired. Frustrated, Ben followed after her, his voice rising a little bit as it echoed off the stone inside the church walls, “Rey, how may I prove my love to you? How?”

“Do you ask in earnest?” Rey said as she once again stopped and turned to around to face her hunter.

“Yes.” Ben said assuredly.

“If you would prove your love, you should do your worst.” Rey said.

“My worst?” Ben asked, “What do you mean?”

“Instead of winning to honor me with your high reputation, I want you to act against your normal character and do badly.” Rey said as she raised her chin a bit to meet Kylo’s gaze and height.

“Do badly?” Ben yelled at her, not caring any longer that they were making a scene.

“Lose!” Rey yelled back at him.

“No! Losing proves nothing, that I am nothing.” Ben yelled walking away from Rey in his anger.

“Not to me! Losing is a much keener test of your love. Losing would contradict your self-love and losing would show your obedience to your lover and not yourself!” Rey followed Ben back through the church yelling.

One of the priests came up and shushed her. Rey, in her anger, turned to address the man pushing him away her voice rising, “Do not ‘shh’ me and spare him! Now be gone! Go!”

The priests, embarrassed for being humiliated by Rey, turned and walked away. Rey turned back and looked Ben in his eyes, as she lowered her voice and asked, “What is your answer?”

Ben got into Rey’s face as he whispered in a heated voice, “I will not lose.”

A single tear fell from Rey’s eyes as she watched Ben rise back to his full height. She took one step closer to him as she leaned up and whispered, “Then you do not love me.”

They stared at one another, their eyes searching for forgiveness from the argument, yet neither one was willing to admit to the faults of their stubborn foolishness. With one final grunt, Ben walked away from Rey and stormed out of the cathedral to prepare for his first match, while Rey turned and walked further inside to hide and confess her sorrow to the stone walls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are much appreciated!


	10. Women.. eh?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben proves his love!
> 
> We all know what is coming next chapter...

“The protector of Italian Virginity! The lance that thrilled France! The Harasser of Paraser! He gave them hell at La Rochelle! The Enforcer of our Lord God! The one, the only, Sir Kylo Ren!” Poe shouted as he walked upon one of the barriers that overlooked the river behind the jousting field.

Rey turned her head away from his herald’s proclamations as Jannah placed a hand upon her lady’s in comfort. Ben was in much the same, dour mood after his fight with Rey as Hux was adjusting the strap of his helmet. Not even the cheering of the crowd could raise his spirits.

Rey tilted her head to Jannah as she faked gagged, “Uh, his horse’s flanks.”

“Maybe where he comes form, it means love.” Jannah reasoned as Rey clearly was not buying her friend’s attempt to cheer her up.

The flag dropped as Ben’s opponent rushed forward towards his intended target. Ben walked his horse forward before stopping just beyond the barrier as he waited for the strike.

“What are you doing?” Finn shouted at Ben.

“Losing.” Ben simply replied not moving.

“I don’t understand!” Finn shouted back.

“Neither do I.” Ben replied as the lance struck him hard into his left side. Splinters flew everywhere as Finn, Rose, and Hux ducked to avoid them.

Rey rose from her seat and clutched the pole as she watched her hunter take the first blow of the match. Many in the crowd booed at the event while Rey shook her head to cover eyes from the effect that the blow had on Sir Kylo. She laughed in revelation, “He loves me.”

Jannah looked up and smiled at her friend, happy for her. Down on the field, Poe walked over to Ben and yelled at him, “Are you blind? Did you see the flag?”

Poe, Rose, Hux, and Finn gathered around Ben to hear his explanation as to why he was losing the competition, “Yes, I saw it, okay?”

“I know! I know, you’re dropping behind for a more dramatic victory.” Hux said as he tried to find some sense behind Ben’s actions.

“Look, Reyna told me I should lose to prove my love.” Ben said.

After a few moments of silence while everyone stared at Ben, Poe walked way as he muttered, “Oh God, I’d rather you were blind.”

“Don’t be foolish, Ben. Each woman wants proof, that’s all.” Finn chastised as he held the horse steady.

“Proof of what?” Ben asked Finn while Hux growled and pointed at Rose as if to indicate this was all her species fault. Rose simply raised her eyebrows at him while she turned to listen to Ben speak.

Finn dropped his voice as to not echo the rumor of impropriety, “That her legs weren’t uncrossed for nothing.”

“I haven’t uncrossed her legs.” Ben replied.

“Then why in the name of Saint Sweden are you doing this!?” Hux yelled at Ben.

“Because!” Ben yelled back, but was cut off as his opponent ran up and struck him once again in his left side, breaking his lance. Hux, Rose, and Finn ran out of the way just in time to avoid being hit by the knight.

Once the coast was clear, the ran back to his side to steady him as Ben continued, “Because, I love her.”

Finn shook his head while Hux and Rose dropped theirs in disbelief. If Ben was going to lose then they were absolutely going to lose that bet they made with the Frenchmen at the pub. It appeared Ben was not going to change his mind as he took blow after blow after blow from each opponent he was scheduled to face.

The splinters rained all over Finn, Rose, and Hux as they watched Ben in agony. One lance broke so far down that Rose caught the top of it with one hand. Hux finally realized that Ben was not going to suddenly start competing and that he was about to lose a lot of money. Angry, he tried to lunge at Poe while Finn and Rose held him back.

“I’m going to lose everything!” Hux yelled at Poe, the anger in his face made him red as a cherry.

Poe simply stared at him unphased when he replied, “That’s why it’s called gambling.”

Unable to hold him back any longer, Hux got himself free from Rose and Finn’s grasp as he drove forward and knocked Poe to the ground. He punched Poe several times while shouting, “Pain! Here’s your pain!”

Rose started smiling as she turned to Finn and said, “It’s very romantic, though.”

Finn looked at her confused and asked, “Are you a woman or a blacksmith?”

Rose shrugged as they turned back to watch Hux and Poe fight, “Sometimes I’m both.”

Rey watched all morning from the stands as Ben took each strike. She would cover her eyes, but then quickly turn back with a smile on her face as she watched Kylo prove over and over again how much he loved her. Once the midday break hit, she turned to Jannah and gave her a message to deliver to her hunter, her true love.

Ben was grateful that the midday break had finally come and he could go to the surgeon. He was quite certain that the last few blows had dislocated his shoulder and it would need to be twisted and popped back into place.

Once Finn and Poe got him out of his armor and placed him inside the machine, Hux started twisting the knob to line up the device.

Poe was rubbing Ben’s shoulders when he said, “No one knight has distanced himself with victories yet. If you win your remaining matches and some of your opponents take key losses, who knows! You could make the semis, or the finals.”

Rose was edging out one of the shoulder pads when she said, “At least the armor’s proven itself.”

“And your love? Have you proven that yet?” Hux said as he twisted the device causing Ben to cry out in pain. The turn was not enough to put his shoulder back into place.

“Hux, you remember church as a boy. The fear, the passion. That’s what she makes me feel. And for that, I say my rosary to Reyna and no one else.” Ben said as he panted heavily.

“Benjamin, that’s blasphemous,” Hux said as he once again turned the nob. This time they very distinctively heard the pop as Ben’s shoulder was put in place, the pain slightly going away.

Poe and Hux were undoing the device from Ben’s arm when Ben said, “Then may I burn in hell.”

“Withdraw. Lose that way. Just, don’t take anymore punishment.” Finn said. He could not watch his friend continue to hurt himself in this manner.

“Oh, Finn.” Ben said, but did not reply as they were interrupted by a message from Rey though Jannah.

“My lady sends this message. She says that if you love her…” Jannah tried to say but was cut off by Ben.

“I know, I know. I must lose. Is she not watching?” Ben yelled while Poe continued rubbing his shoulders.

Smiling, Jannah continued, “She says that if you love her, you won’t lose another match. She says that if you love her, you will win this tournament.”

Ben, Hux, and Poe rolled their eyes at the news. Truthfully, he could not figure out his emotions. Whether he was angry at Rey for making him go against his character and lose or if he was relieved to be able to compete and win competitions.

Ben was mounted on his horse, once again dressed in his armor as the entire crew looked up in the noble seating section to see Rey standing waiting to watch the match. Her yellow dress swished in the wind, creating a divine illusion.

“There she is, the embodiment of love. Your Venus.” Poe said pointing her out.

“And how I hate her.” Ben said as he adjusted the metal gloves on his hands. He roughly pulled his helmet visor down and grabbed the lance quickly from Hux as he kicked his horse off and ran after his opponent. The crowd cheered, happy to see their champion return as Ben struck his opponent shattering his lance.

Hux was screaming at the victory when he sudden said to Poe, “I don’t understand women.”

“Nor do I, but they understand us.” Poe replied cryptically before turning to insult Hux, “Maybe not you…”

Hux just stared at Poe as he walked away while Ben, once again, unmounted his opponent, winning that match.

Finn shouted his approval before shaking his head and saying, “Women, eh?”

Rose, standing right next to him, gave him a pointed look as Finn’s face dropped, realizing what he said.

For the rest of the tournament Ben allowed his anger to fuel his drive to win. He made many victories, one even allowed him to knock a helmet off of his opponent. The helmet went soaring through the air as one of the peasants caught it in the stands. In the end, Ben did not lose another match and like Poe predicted, he won the tournament.

At the pub, Poe smugly came over with a leather pouch as he collected the earnings form the Frenchman counting each coin as it fell into the pouch, “forty-eight, forty-nine, and fifty! Thank you very much, gentlemen. A pleasure doing business with you. Do look us up if you’re in London. The world championships, maybe. Oh, come on, don’t look too sad. Here. Have a drink on me.”

He flicked a coin into the air for the Frenchmen to fight over it while he left the pub to find Hux, Finn, and Rose back in the camp grounds.

Poe was weighing the pouch of coins in his hands as he looked over to see Reyna walking to Ben’s tent. She looked over her shoulder briefly before she pulled the tarp back and entered the tent. Poe had hidden in the shadow of another tent while he watched Reyna. Once she was clear, Poe moved out of the shadow and whispered to himself, “Guinevere comes to Lancelot.”

Smiling, Poe mused, “Bed him well, my lady.” As he walked away to find and tell his companions they were not going to be sharing the tent tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are much appreciated!


	11. One night in Paris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just smut... I have no apologies except for the fact that it might not be good. Please enjoy!

Ben was lying on his cot as he tried to relax through the pain. The surgeon had come to inspect him after the tournament had finished. The bruises along his torso were very nasty and dark purple as they mingled with the cuts and stitches. Though he was in a lot of pain, he was relieved to hear that his stunt to prove his love would not lead him to his death.

Though he was hungry, Ben could not find the strength to dress and go to banquet as he lay on his back, looking up at the ceiling of the tent. That was when he heard the tarps open. Looking up he could see through the thin silk that Rey had come to see him.

He watched her with hooded eyes as she removed her cape and threw it to the ground, “We missed you at banquet, Sir Kylo.”

“We?” Ben replied, uninterested in hearing of anyone who would have missed his presence. Though his anger at her had long died, the emotion was replaced with hurt at the thought that Rey required such a heinous method for him to prove his worth and love to her.

Ben watched as Rey parted the silk aside to reveal her in full form. She was wearing a simple white shift with her hair up in a bun. Her eyes laced with concern as she said, “I, Reyna, your prize, missed you.” 

He could see her nipples peaking though the fabric as he continued to stare at her breast. “My prize? I am not worthy of a prize.”

Rey continued to walk further into the tent as she leaned her knee on the cot next to Ben, “My maid tells me that sometimes your varlets, that they call you Benjamin. Is this so, Sir Kylo.”

Ben watched Rey’s piercing, curious stare as she waited for him to answer. He had one of two choices. He could either lie to her or tell her the truth and risk being rejected by the one he loved. After a few moments of silence, Ben mustered what remaining courage he possessed and answered, “Yes. It is so.”

Rey smiled at him, clearly pleased that he was telling the truth. She crawled further up the bed so that she was now perched above his chest, “Your name makes no matter to me. Just so long as I can call you my own.”

She reached down and grabbed one of Ben’s hands, placing soft kisses on his knuckles. Ben sighed at the touch and said in a husky voice, “Oh but Rey, I am your own.”

They locked eyes for a moment before Rey leaned down and captured Ben’s lips into her own. She brought her hands up to caress his cheeks while he brought one of his hands up to hold the back of her neck. She had just begun to run her hands down his arms when she pressed too much weight onto his torso.

“Ah! Damn, girl.” Ben said as he moved the blanket aside to see if the stitches were broken.

Rey quickly pulled back as she pulled the blanket down further to see the bruises and scars on his body. Upon seeing the damage, she cried, “You need a Surgeon!”

“He’s been. He says I will live, though it doesn’t feel that way.” Ben sighed.

Rey grabbed his hand and squeezed it, “Oh, Benjamin. This pain is my doing.”

“Yes, it is,” Ben said as he lightly laughed. Rey too laughed at little as she helped Ben try and sit up, “Although, my father, he taught me to take the bad with the good.”

Rey smiled as she leaned back in and took Ben’s lips again. Their mouths danced across one another as the sparks ignited through their veins. It had suddenly become very hot in the tent despite the chill of the night.

All too soon, Rey pulled back as she leaned her forehead against Ben’s and sighed, “Well this good you speak of.”

“Yes,” Ben whispered as he pulled back just a little bit to bump his nose against Rey’s playfully, enticing a smile from her.

“It will be my doing as well.” Rey said as she came back in for another kiss. Grabbing his face again, she gently leaned him down so his back was once again laid across the cot. Careful as to not put pressure on his torso again, Rey straddled Ben across his hips so that she was leaning over him. Ben was easily intoxicated not only by her kiss but her soft touches as well.

He reached up and began pulling at the light weight shift she chose to wear as the fabric easily slid up and over her head. She wore nothing underneath. Ben was blessed with the sight of her tan, lean naked body. Rey smiled at his breathlessness as she continued to straddle to him. Her center was already extremely wet from the sight of her hunter, her knight, as he defended her honor in the jousting field all week.

Rey’s tongue was dancing all around the inside of Ben’s mouth as she tasted him, trying desperately not to break for air. She could feel his hands wandering down from her neck to caress and squeeze her breast as he plucked and played with her already hard nipples. His teasing caused Rey to gasp into his mouth as he continued his ministrations.

“Oh, Benjamin…” she gasped as her arousal continued to leak on his hardening membrane.

“Ben.” He whispered back against her lips, “Call me Ben.”

Rey smiled as she tested his name against her lips. It felt so right and made her heart flutter with love and anticipation. With a knowing gleam in her eye, she rose up and began creeping back down his body so that her head was placed between his thighs. She pulled the blanket down to inspect her knight’s impressive gifts. His cock spring from underneath the blanket as she continued to stare at the size of his cock.

When Rey didn’t say anything, Ben quietly asked, “Are you not pleased, my fox?”

Rey cleared her throat as she smiled and looked up to meet Ben’s eyes, “Oh I do believe the roles have reversed, Sir Hunter. For it is you who is the fox and I am about to be your huntress.”

Without further ado, Rey knelt down and licked his shaft up the entire length to the tip. She gently placed the tip inside her mouth as she sucked, licked, and caressed the sensitive skin. As she continued to suck, Ben was making incoherent words and gasps at the pleasure he was feeling. When he was alarming close to his climax, he gently pulled Rey off of him and caressed her worried face.

“Let me feel you, my huntress.” He whispered, a soft smile on his face.

Rey returned his affection as she gently straddled him again, being mindful of his wounds. She guided his cock to her entrance as she slowly lowered herself onto him.

Ben hissed, “You are so wet already!”

“For you, my love.” Rey whispered as she continued to lower herself down. The pain was minimal as she allowed her walls to stretch and give way to the width of Ben’s size. She hissed and rested a minute, trying to catch her breath.

“Rey, are you alright?” Ben asked as he looked upon Rey’s face. Her eyes were closed and her forehead was contorted into a grimace.

“Allow me a moment.” She whispered as she felt her body adjust around him. Ben brought one of his hands up to circle her clit, sending waves of pleasure though Rey’s body. Once the pain was completely gone, she began slow up and down movements to build Ben back up to his peak. He never stopped circling and rubbing her clit, causing her walls to contract as she too, was very close to her climax.

“I can feel how close you are. Please, cum for me my huntress. Cum.” Ben whispered as he allowed his lady to continue riding his cock.

After a few more strokes, Rey crashed over the edge into her orgasm. As the wave of pleasure followed up her spin, her walls were constricting around Ben’s cock which was the final straw for him. He too, shortly after, crashed into his orgasm as he spilled inside her. Neither of them bothered to think of the potential consequences as they listened to the sounds of the night mixing with their slowing breaths. 

Once they were recovered and could clearly think, Rey removed herself from his lap and lay next to him under his blanket. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her body flush into his chest. He was drawling circles on her shoulder when she looked up at him with hooded eyes, “If I could ask God, one thing, it would be to stop the moon and make this night last forever.”

Ben smiled at hearing his words relayed back to him. He gently kissed the top of her head when he whispered, “When do you have to go?”

“Sooner than I would like,” Rey replied.

“Will you come to England?” Ben asked her.

Rey pushed herself up on the cot and looked over Ben, “I would follow you everywhere.”

He too, pushed himself up to continue his soft and graceful kisses until she hummed in his mouth, “It is late.”

“Must you go,” he hummed back not stopping his kisses.

“Since I am not your wife, I must.” Rey hummed again as she did not stop or break away from Ben’s mouth. She barely heard Ben whisper the word, "yet" against her lips as the two refused to break away.

Panting, Ben stopped his frantic kisses and leaned his forehead against hers as he whispered, “What must I do for you to marry me?”

Rey sighed, “My grandfather is my keeper. Win the world championship in England, and then you can ask his permission for my hand in marriage.”

Ben pulled back from her, determination in his eyes, “My lady, as sure as the sun will rise tomorrow, I will win this tournament. Not for my glory, but for the privilege to be able to hold your heart for the rest of my life.”

Rey smile grew as she leaned in and placed a quick kiss on his nose. She stood up and pulled her dress back over her head as she slowly backed out of the tent. As she was putting on her cape, Ben watched her and said, “I love you.”

She was about to close the flaps when she said, “I love you, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are much appreciated!


	12. London- World Championship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And we made it to London folks. Buckle up for the last few chapters... it is going to be ride.

The boat was crowded as the crew crossed the English Channel. Dawn was just about to peak, but none could see the sun over the water as a dense fog covered the horizon. The fairy captain was pulling the chain along steadily when Poe asked, “How long since any of you have been back? I’ve only been gone six months.”

“Two years for me,” Rose answered.

“Three years from my eyes,” Hux replied.

“Five. Five long years.” Finn said.

“Benjamin?” Poe coaxed, but could see the man was lost in a memory. 

_____________________________

_“He’s to be an apprentice then?” the fairy captain asked as he pulled the chain through the channel, “How long for?”_

_Has was watching the ocean when he turned to answer the question addressed to him, “Seven years.”_

_The fairy captain nodded in acknowledgment as he spit over the side of the boat. Ben watched the man, leaning into his father’s side. He was afraid and did not want to leave his father._

_Before long, the fairy landed at shore. Han rushed off the boat, gently pushing Ben along with him as they approached a man by a horse and wagon._

_“Sir Snoke? I’m the thatcher. I spoke to you outside London Stadium.” Han said._

_The man turned around. He had a thick dark beard and a scowl that could make a baby cry._

_“Oh yes, I remember,” Sir Snoke said, “Is this the boy?”_

_Han nodded as Ben leaned into his father’s arm around his shoulder. This man was scary, but Ben refused to allow his emotions to show on his face._

_“Well, step forward, son. Let me have a look at you.” Sir Snoke said. Suddenly, some medal clinked on the side of the wagon causing Sir Snoke to shout, “Careful with that, Finn!”_

_Ben stepped forward to be scrutinized under Sir Snoke’s piercing stare. Sir Snoke leaned down a little bit and said, “Are you afraid of me, boy?”_

_Ben simply shook his head in reply._

_“No? Have you got most of your teeth?” Sir Snoke asked._

_Ben opened his mouth so that Sir Snoke could inspect it. He did in fact, have most of his teeth, unlike some of the other kids in his neighborhood in cheepside._

_“Show me your arm. You got a strong arm?” Sir Snoke asked as he raised his arm up in a strong, power pose._

_Ben held up his arm the same way as Sir Snoke had, allowing the man to squeeze the muscle and inspect it. The man never broke eye contact with Ben though out his tests until he finally said to Han, “Well, he’s a half-starved little scarecrow. But he’s got spirit.”_

_Sir Snoke leaned down and looked at Ben when he said, “I can show you a great wide world full of adventure and marvels you do not yet dream of. Can you pack my horse and lead it?”_

_Ben nodded his head in agreement to Sir Snoke’s offer. The man rose to his whole height when he said, “Well, come on, say good-bye to your father. Let’s get started.”_

_Han leaned down and grasped Ben around his triceps when he said, “He’s a real knight, Benjamin. Watch and learn all you can.”_

_Ben hugged his father tightly before he let go and looked at his father one last time, “It’s all I can do for you, son. Now go change your stars and live a better life than I have.”_

_“Finn, show the boy his duties.” Sir Snoke said addressing one of the people in his crew._

_Before Finn could show Ben what to do, Ben ran to the edge of the dock where his father had boarded the boat back to England and yelled, “Father, I’m afraid.”_

_“Of what?” Han yelled back from the boat._

_“I won’t know the way back home.” Ben yelled back._

_“Don’t be foolish, Benjamin. Just follow your feet.” Han said. He waved to his son till he was out of sight and completely covered by the fog._

_________________________________

Ben was staring off into space for a bit before he replied, “Twelve. Twelve years.”

Everyone was lost in their somber thoughts till Finn piped up, “London.”

The bridge was crowded as knights lined up for the parade into the city in order to compete for the world championship. Finn held up “Sir Kylo Ren’s” crest while Ben followed on horse back behind him. Rose and Hux were behind Ben holding up his lance and his family’s flag as they marched through the city.

Each side of the road leading to the tournament grounds was lined with people cheering excessively for the competitors.

“Give us a shout, eh London?” Hux shouted to the crowd.

Someone with a horn blew a loud long blow in response to Hux’s request, causing Finn to smile. Ben was waving at the crowd when he passed a cheepside boy sitting on top of a stock waving at him and giving him a thumbs up. He had to stop and stare for a moment, because it honestly did not feel that long ago when that was him telling his father that he was going to be a knight someday. That was when he could hear the crowd chanting his name in celebration all the way to the stadium.

London did nothing small as the stadium was all encompassing. People were crowded in around all sides while nobles sat on chairs and benches on the second level. Many flags were flown for people to show their allegiances as knights continued to line up in the stadium for the welcoming ceremony and first day of matches.

Ben was just lining up to face the crowd in the stadium when Poe ran up, “I have news. Adhemar’s here. He’s entered.”

“Must have grown bored with whatever war they are fighting.” Finn said sarcastically.

“No, the Black Prince commanded it. He had to disband his army. They were reveling in the night, pillaging town after town. Robbing, and murdering, and ransacking churches. Committing the oldest sins in the newest ways.”

That was when the man himself pulled up beside Ben and his crew. Adhemar turned to Ben and said, “At last we will face each other again, Sir Kylo. At the World Championship.”

“As I promised you before, you will look up at me from the flat of your back.” Ben replied. He was looking up into the royal box to see Rey and Jannah seated behind the Queen’s seat.

She smiled and winked down at Ben, which prompted an equally bright smile to grow across his face and wink back.

“Let the past die, kill it if you have to.” Adhemar said, “You’ve done well in my absence, on the field and off, I’m told. Winning trophies, horses, women.”

Ben’s smile fell as he rolled his eyes, “Do you put them in that order?”

“Generally, with a few exceptions.” Adhemar said.

It seemed that Adhemar was willing to remain silent for a few moments, allowing Ben to focus his attention back at Rey. She was smiling brightly at him, the love she reserved only for him was gleaming in her eye.

“Beautiful, isn’t she?” Adhemar asked Ben, “A real thoroughbred trophy, don’t you think?”

Ben turned his head in disgust towards Adhemar, “You speak of Reyna like she is a target.”

“Isn’t she?” Adhemar replied.

“No. She is the arrow.” Ben replied as he stared down Adhemar.

Adhemar scoffed at Ben’s attempt to intimidate him, “I’ve entered into negotiations with her grandfather. I’m to make her my bride. She’ll be saddled and placed on my mantle. Target or arrow, it makes no difference. I will have her.”

Ben paid no attention to the opening remarks as he allowed his hatred for Adhemar to fester. He was replaying the night in his head a few weeks back when Rey had promised him that if he won the world championship, he could ask her grandfather for her hand. He shouldn’t be mad at her, for it is entirely possibly she had no idea the courtship had been initiated, but part of him wished he could speak to her for reassurances. No matter. He needed to focus, for he would see her tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are much appreciated!


	13. How would you beat him?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a little bit of everything... smut warning. Please enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact, this was actually a deleted scene (which I expanded upon) titled Chaucer's Wife. I thought it was hilarious and decided it needed to be added into the story.

“Kylo! Kylo! Kylo!” the crowd cheered as Ben took off through the stadium to meet his opponent. He would never tire of the rush of adrenaline he felt every time his lance made contact with the metal of the other knight’s armor, nor the feeling of satisfaction he felt when the wood splintered all around him.

Rose, Finn, and Hux were watching Ben’s opponent slide off of his saddle and hang upside down while the horse continued to gallop out of the stadium. They were so engrossed in the victory, neither of them noticed Adhemar was watching front and center with his mentor, Darth Maul of Dathomir.

“How would you beat him?” Adhemar asked the old man.

“With a sick, while he slept.” Darth Maul scoffed, “But on a horse? With a lance? That man is unbeatable.”

The men continued to watch as Kylo galloped back to his starting position. Adhemar’s match wouldn’t begin until tomorrow while Kylo would either have a day of rest or compete in another event. Adhemar would have to hire his herald or some other commoner to follow Kylo and discover any weakness he might possess, preferably one that would get Kylo disqualified from the tournament.

________________________

Later that night, the entire crew decided to celebrate a much-deserved victory. Ben hated attending banquet to begin with and only tolerated it because Rey was there. Besides, he always felt guilty for enjoying the fine food while his friends would either eat at pub our around a campfire. After his last match of the day, he found Rey outside the stands and told her where to meet him later tonight, for he would not be coming to banquet. She agreed and kissed him quickly before departing with her maid, presumably to change for banquet.

Inside the London pub, the crew was just finishing up dinner when Hux noticed that Poe had mysteriously disappeared. Looking around, no one saw him nor knew where he went. They decided to finish their meal and then walk around town to look for him while Ben waited to meet Rey.

Outside, the crew was laughing and commenting on the days events when they suddenly saw a very naked Poe walking towards a small row home on the street they were walking on. He threw an apple up in the air, catching it, before entering the home.

The laughter stopped as they watched what played out before them. Ben, concerned that Poe was gambling again, rubbed his hand down his face before he ran over to the door. Finn, Rose, and Hux followed behind him.

Ben pulled open the door and the started yelling, “Dameron! I don’t believe this! How much did you lose?”

Poe was just standing there, naked as the day he was born, with a solid look on confusion on his face, “Lose what?”

Finn, Rose, and Hux had entered the small home at that point and were just looking at Poe like he was stupid.

Exasperated, Finn said, “Gambling! Your clothes?”

“Not a penny. My clothes lie there.” Poe said pointing to the pile in the corner by the wall.

“I can’t even think of anything to say.” Rose stammered out while Poe looked down at his naked form.

“Then why are you running around naked?” Hux asked bluntly.

Poe took a moment to answer before he rushed out, “Because she was hungry.”

Ben, Finn, Rose, and Hux just looked at Poe in disbelief for a few seconds before Ben asked, “Who?”

“My wife, Jessika.” Poe explained as he sat down on the bed behind him.

Suddenly, there was a rustle under the fur blanket behind Poe as a naked woman slowly sat up with an apple in her hand that had a bite taken out of it. She had long dark hair and curious brown eyes as she gasped at the sight of the guest in her home. Rose reached up with her hand to try and cover Hux’s eyes when he pushed her arm away.

“I don’t believe this!” Hux shouted as Finn and Ben tried to hold him back from punching Poe.

The woman pointed and said, “Oh, that must be Hux. And your Rose and Finn, and Ben! I mean Sir Kylo Ren whose mother’s father’s…”

Poe silenced her with a kiss to her lips that caused the couple to chuckle as Poe said an endearment to her in French.

The woman, Jessika, turned her face away to say, “Poe has told me all about you,” while Poe continued to shower her with little kisses on her cheek.

“Right,” Ben said smiling while Finn looked down embarrassed.

“Apple? Anyone like a bite?” Jessika asked as she held out the partially bitten apple.

Ben and Finn shook their heads while Hux walked forward to accept the lady’s offer. Ben chastised him, casing Hux to back up and rub his ear in embarrassment.

“So sorry to barge in on you, Mrs. Dameron.” Ben said as he followed Finn out the door.

“We will leave you be.” Finn said waving at the couple as he walked out the door.

Rose was just right behind Ben when she noticed Hux had not moved and was still staring at the couple. Shrugging his shoulder Hux said in a slightly higher voice, embarrassed, “I thought you were a prostitute.”

“Get out!” Poe shouted at Hux while Jessika laughed. Rose grabbed Hux by his shirt and pulled him out the door saying good night to the couple.

Once the crew was gone, Jessika turned to Poe and said with a smile on her face, “They seem much more fun than those boring old pilgrims you hung out with last year.”

Poe was staring at her with a very serious look in his eyes when she whispered, “What is it?”

Without saying anything, Poe leaned forward and captured her lips in searing, passionate kiss. When he broke away, Poe whispered, “Paradise, my dear. Stands format in your eyes.”

Gasping, Jessika commanded, “Oh, Poe. Come to bed.” She pulled her husband back down on the bed and threw the apple across the room for round two with the man she loved.

Outside the home, the crew began laughing again at the incident that had taken place. Neither could believe that Poe was married. Their jesting stopped when Rey and Jannah walked up and greeted them.

Rey was dressed like a devil in a beautiful red silk gown while Jannah was dressed in a pale green fitted grown.

After walking up to hug Ben, she peaked over to see Jannah grab Finn’s arm and caress the side of his arm.

“This is beautiful.” Jannah said.

Finn blushed at her admiration of his patch work. Stammering he asked, “Would you like to see some of my other embroidery?”

Jannah’s eyes lite up, “yes!” she said nodding her head up and down vigorously.

Finn grabbed her hand and in daze, lead Jannah back to his tent.

“Good night, Finnigan.” Ben said teasing him causing Hux to snicker.

“Good night.” Finn replied not even looking back at his friends as he scurried off with Jannah.

Hux whispered to Rose, “When did that happen?” While Rose just shrugged.

Still in Ben’s arms, Rey slowly detached herself as she led Ben back to her quarters. Ben said over his shoulder, “Ah, good night, Hux. Good night, Rose.”

“Night,” Rose replied as she watched Ben and Rey walk away hand and hand.

Rose was just standing there awkwardly next to Hux, when she saw out of the corner of her eye him checking his breath. When she looked over at Hux, he had his hand raised offering her to join him.

Quickly, she reached in her bag and pulled out a dessert that she was saving from dinner and placed it in his hand before running away. Hux called after her, but she did not turn around.

Looking down in his hand, he took a bite of the dessert moaning at the delicious taste. “Hello, beautiful.” He said before starting to walk in the opposite direction. That was when he heard Rose shout at him if he was coming. Hux double backed and ran after Rose, ducking into one of their tents for what he hoped would be a wonderful night.

_________________________

“Ben!” Rey groaned as he continued to pound into her from above. She could feel his chest reverberate with his groan and grunt as his dick slid in and out of her extremely wet folds. It had been entirely too long since she had him, and just like him, she was desperate to feel him.

He felt her legs come up to wrap around his waste as he continued to rub her clit, causing her folds to contract the closer she got to her orgasm. Last time she had to be careful with him because of his wounds. This time caution had been thrown to the wind as she heard Ben gasp, “I won’t last much longer, love.”

“So, close… Please, Ben!” She shouted as he pressed a little harder to her clit the pressure and speed was just the right amount to send her over the edge in ecstasy while Ben followed shortly after.

“Fuck!” he shouted as his cum continued to spew inside her. He was panting on top of her, his breath brushing her cheek while they settled their heartbeats and came down from their passion.

After a moment, Ben rolled off and laid beside her. Once he found his voice again, he looked over at her said, “I apologize. I shouldn’t have finished inside you the first time, nor this time.”

Rey was trying not to look hurt when she rolled on her side to look Ben in the face, “Don’t apologize for making love to me.”

Part of him wanted to argue that what they had done wouldn’t be considered making love, but rather some animalistic fucking, but instead he bit his tongue and asked, “You are not worried?”

“To have your child will be a blessing that God would bestow upon me.” Rey replied as she leaned over and kissed his shoulder.

“And what if you are with my child and engaged to another man?” Ben asked.

“You heard about Adhemar speaking to my grandfather.” Rey said, not in an accusatory tone.

“He is the match your grandfather would approve of, is he not?” Ben asked.

Rey sat up and looked down over Ben, “Adhemar is a selfish prick whom does not know how to take no for answer and cannot tolerate losing. He will never have my heart and I will be damned if he ever has my hand.”

Ben leaned up and cupped her cheek. He loved her, more than his own life. How could he go on with the fear that she could so easily belong to another?

Rey, sensing his fear, turned her face and gently kissed the inside of his palm, “My heart and body will only ever belong to you.”

Ben sat up and looked into her eyes. Not saying another word, he leaned down and continued to kiss Rey passionately well into the night and early morning. He would show this woman every inch of the love he possessed, never leaving her wanting. If anything, more than ever, he had to win the world championship so that the offer that Adhemar proposed would be null and void.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are much appreciated!


	14. Han Solo is alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The father-son reunion that we have been waiting for. 
> 
> (P.S. I did not plan this update to come out on father's day. That was purely coincidental timing. LOL)

The next day for the tournament was a brutal one as the notorious London rain drenched the city. Ben was grateful to not be competing on this harsh day as he left Rey’s bed earlier that morning with many kisses and endearing promises.

Instead of resting, he had a personal task that he needed to attend to. Riding through the streets of cheapside, he raised his head up and allowed the water to wash away the mask of Kylo Ren as the refreshing water gave way to Ben Solo, the boy of a thatcher who grew up in cheapside.

He was surprised to see how little his home town neighborhood had changed in the twelve years it had been since he left it behind on the shores of France to serve Sir Snoke. Riding on his horse, he allowed the animal to slosh through the muddy streets while Ben ducked and pushed hanging signs away from his head. He was so engrossed in his search through the past that he did not pay attention to the woman that was following him.

A little girl was sitting down on a barrel cleaning a toy lance when Ben shook his head to shake the droplets of water that were gathering in his hair. He leaned down a bit and said, “Hello there.”

The girl looked up at the strange man and smiled, but quickly did a double take when she realized who he was, “You’re Sir Kylo Ren!”

Ben smiled back at the girl, “Yes.”

“You’re my favorite knight! When we joust, I always say I’m you.” The girl explained, demonstrating her point by jabbing the air with her toy lance. “What are you doing here in Cheapside? There’s no parade today.”

Ben looked around to see if anyone else was present on the street before he leaned down, “Can you keep a secret?”

The little girl nodded as she watched Ben get off his horse and come over to sit next to her on one of the barrels. He leaned over and whispered, “I was born in cheapside. Just around the corner there.”

“Truly, Sir Kylo?” the girl said, her eyes wide with wonder.

“Truly.” Ben replied.

“I only live just there.” The girl said pointing out the building next to where Ben had used to live.

“How old are you?” Ben asked the girl.

“Nine and one half.” The little girl said proudly.

“Nice and one half.” Ben said in amazement, “I wonder if you remember a man, though he may have died before you were born. He was as tall as a knight. His name was Han Solo.”

“Of course, I remember him.” The little girl replied.

“You do?” Ben asked.

“Well, yeah. He lives there still.” The little girl explained, “Sometimes we see him sitting at the window, but no one knows why.”

Ben was in shock at hearing that his father, not only was still alive, but still living in his childhood home. “What do you mean?”

“He’s blind, sir.” The little girl said sadly.

Ben thanked her for the information and gave her a token to show his appreciation. He led his horse to a post and tied him up before heading up the creaky wooden stairs to the upstairs area where he used to live with his father.

He came around the corner and saw his father trying to weave a fishing net though the feeling of his hands. He looked so old! His once brown hair was now grey and he had a very tick beard that lined his face. Gathering his courage, Ben stepped into the room and knocked on the side of the wall to alert the man of his presence.

Han Solo turned his head towards the noise and said gruffly, “Is someone there? If you’re here for the net, I haven’t finished yet. Come back tomorrow.”

Ben, in shock, could not reply as he stared at his father’s face. It had many deep wrinkles to express the stress and age of the man. Looking deeper into the man’s eyes, he could see how they had whited out, blinding him to the sights of the world.

After a while, when Ben had not said anything nor had moved to leave, Han asked, “Who are you?”

Shaking himself out of his shock, Ben simply replied, “A knight. My name…is Kylo.”

“Kylo? I hear that name being chanted from the stadium.” Han replied, “What business have you here?”

“I have word, Master Thatcher. Word of your son.” Ben said as he watched his father drop the net he was working on.

Han smiled brightly and gestured at the knight as he said, “Oh my Benjamin? Well, come in, sir!”

Ben cautiously stepped further into the room when Han asked, “What word? Does he live?”

“Aye. He lives.” Ben said as he watched his father’s face light up at the news, “He is very well. He wanted you to know that he changed his stars after all.”

Han was crying as well as he listened to Ben’s news. He stood up and walked over to the knight to ask, “And has he followed his feet? Has he found his way home at last?”

Ben, too, began to cry as he replied, “Yes.”

Han reached his hand out searching for Ben. Upon seeing his father’s struggle, Ben grabbed his hand and placed it upon his cheek. Gasping he said, “Father,” while the two men cried and embraced one another.

“Oh, Benjamin. Oh, my boy.” Han said as he squeezed his son tighter.

Once the men were consoled, Ben prepared dinner for the two while Han explained what had happened in his absence. Nothing much as Han was struggling to live with his blindness, but from what Ben heard the neighbors took good care of him and did not allow him to starve. He was still employed as he was one of the best thatchers in London.

Ben started from the beginning and told his father everything that had happened to him all the way up to his incredibly crazy plan to pose as a knight and compete in jousting. He told of the crazy stories and adventures he and his friends had endured, causing the wrinkles to crinkle around his father’s eyes as he laughed loudly.

Holding a piece of chicken in his hand, he said to his son, “I should like to meet this Hux. And Finnigan as well.”

“You will, Father.” Ben chuckled at his Father’s amusement.

“And what of women? Is there a certain one or many?” Han not so subtly asked.

Ben blushed thinking of Rey before answering, “There is a certain one.”

“I should like to meet her too.” Han said as he grabbed a cup to drink.

That was when Ben noticed the slight leak in the roof as the water dripped down to the floor. Chewing a piece of bread, Ben said, “Well this leak won’t do, Father. Not in the chamber of a Thatcher.”

Han chuckled, “For a blind thatcher, it is quite fitting.”

“Well, a thatcher I am. I’ll fix it for you.” Ben said as he continued to chew his bread and exam the leak.

_______________________

The woman who was following Sir Kylo Ren earlier that day reported to Adhemar as soon as he was done with his matches. She led him through the cheapside when she pointed to the building where the thatcher, Han Solo, lived and where Sir Kylo Ren had visited.

Through the pouring rain, Adhemar looked up and saw the glowing light through the window to indicate someone was in the room. As he continued to watch the window, he leaned against the post that he was standing under for cover when he saw Kylo Ren climb out the window and hop up on the roof.

Gritting his teeth, he smiled sinisterly as he paid the woman for the information. This was the exact kind of leverage that Adhemar needed in order to get Kylo not only disqualified from the tournament, but thrown in prison as well. He knew all along that something was wrong with him; a peasant from the cheapside, posing as a knight and competing for wealth that was not rightfully his. Adhemar would alert the officials first thing in the morning, right before Kylo’s match.

__________________________

Rey and Jannah were getting ready to file into the stadium the next morning, ready to watch Ben compete for the day when they looked over and saw Adhemar speaking to the tournament officiant and several peace keepers in amor.

“I wonder what that is all about.” Jannah said aloud as Rey stopped walking up the stairs and walked over towards Adhemar to try and ease drop on his conversation. The last bit that she caught shocked her.

“Sir Kylo is a fraud and will need to be apprehended immediately.” Adhemar said to the peace keepers.

“Right away my lord.” The peace keeper said before dispersing with the officiant.

Adhemar turned upon noticing Rey’s presence when he said, “Lady Reyna. What do I owe the privilege?”

Schooling her face, Rey tightly said, “Count Adhemar. I came to wish you luck in today’s events. Did I hear correctly? You said Sir Kylo is a fraud? In what way?”

Smirking, Adhemar casually said, “My lady, it appears that Sir Kylo is not noble at all, for he is a peasant from the cheapside of London. After following him last night, I have diligently informed the guards here so that he may be apprehended and removed from competing. No peasant should be allowed the honor, especially that of a thatcher.”

“Thank you, Count Adhemar. If you excuse me.” Rey said as she grabbed Jannah’s arm and quickly walked away from Adhemar. She could hear him shouting at her that he would win this tournament for her hand in marriage, causing her to pick up the pace and walk further away from him.

“My lady?” Jannah asked, “What are we going to do?”

“We need to find Poe, now. Ben needs to be warned and he needs to flee before they can arrest him. I need to you prepare a bag for me and do not alert my grandfather that I will be fleeing with him.” Rey commanded as she searched for Ben’s herald.

Jannah looked at Rey, a sad look in her eyes as she curtsied, “It was truly an honor to serve you, my lady.”

Rey leaned over and hugged Jannah tightly, “I shall miss you, my friend.”

Once the ladies separated, Rey searched throughout the tournament grounds till she finally found Poe near a tavern.

“Poe!” she shouted, causing the man in question to turn around.

“My lady Reyna. What can I do for you?” Poe said with a charming, friendly smile on his face.

“Where’s Ben? We need to talk. Now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are so appreciated! 
> 
> Thank you so much to everyone who has read the story so far! It's almost done, but I appreciate the support I have received.


	15. Sir Kylo Ren is Dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm Sorry... sad chapter, but I promise there is a happy ending!

It had rained well into the night as Ben spent most of it with his father. When it was time for him to leave, his heart was full and his mind reinvigorated at the knowledge of his father being alive. He couldn’t wait to tell Finn, Hux, Rose, and Poe. He couldn’t wait to introduce him to Rey! 

The stands were all full by the time Ben was getting fitted for his armor. Rose was just tightening his shoulder straps as Ben continued to go on and on about his father, “Alive! Can you imagine? And I thought he was dead, which is mad because he was so strong. Very strong. I remember…”

Ben stopped talking when he saw Poe and Rey enter the stable where he was getting ready. Their faces were grim as they approached the crew. 

“Poe! Rey! This day just gets better and better,” Ben said. When he continued to study their faces, he noticed they were not smiling.

“Did somebody die?” Finn asked.

Poe nodded, “Sir Kylo Ren.”

Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at Poe. Over by the horse, Hux asked, “How?”

“Adhemar.” Rey said stepping closer to Ben, “He followed you last night. To Cheapside. He said he saw your father.”

Ben looked at Rey, his face filled with hurt when Rey refused to meet his eyes. He turned when Poe addressed him.

“Ben, they asked me for your patents.” Poe said, “They are waiting for you in the lists. They’re going to arrest you. A dozen royal guards. They’ll put you in the stocks.”

“But I face Adhemar in five minutes time.” Ben said in disbelief.

Poe shook his head, “No, you forfeit. They’ve already marked it down.”

“Saddle the horses. They can arrest your baggage, but not you.” Finn said as he, Hux, and Rose filled the horses with what they could carry.

Rey finally looked up at Ben. She stepped closer to him and looked him deep in the eyes, her own filling with tears.

Ben, frowning, suddenly said, “Halt.” Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at him when he raised his arms as if to showcase himself for Rey.

“So, what do you think now that you know what I am?” Ben asked Rey.

Rey scoffed as she wiped her eyes from the single tear that had leaked out, “To know what you are, Benjamin, would take a lifetime. One I am most willing to give, but right now you must run! There is nothing else to do. Run and I will run with you.”

Ben gritted his teeth as he said, “Reyna I cannot run! I am a knight, and I will put myself to the hazard!”

“A knight in your heart, but not paper. And paper’s all that matters to them!” Finn shouted.

“Ben, I love you.” Rey said as she poured her heart out to him, “I love you. You. And I’m sorry but I won’t see you led away bound to the stocks.”

Ben watched as Rey’s tears continued to stream down her face, ignoring Finn, he yelled at Rey, “But you’ll see me run? No!”

“Damn your pride, Benjamin.” Rey said as she reached up with both her hands and cupped the sides of his face so that he was forced to look down at her, “It is you and only you that will not see you run.”

Ben pushed away her hands and grabbed her by her shoulders, “My pride is the only thing they can’t take from me.”

“But they can take it from you. They can and they will. Oh, they will.” Rey yelled back as she lightly placed her hands on his armored forearms, causing Ben to let go of her, “But love they cannot take.”

Ben looked down at the ground shaking his head, “And where will we live? In my hovel? With the pigs inside in winter so they do not freeze?”

“Yes, Ben, with the pigs.” Rey said as she continued to wipe her tears away, “The poor can marry for love.”

“Oh, Rey, you speak of what you do not know!” Ben yelled at her.

“Ben, I beg you. Please. Run. Do it for love.” Rey said softly.

He could not longer look at her red face as he turned around and addressed his crew, “Finn, would you see me run?”

Finn nodded his head causing Ben’s face to drop a little bit more. He then turned to Poe and asked, “And you, Poe?”

“Yes, I wish it too. With all the pieces of my heart.” Poe replied.

Turning back to Hux, Ben tried to smile as he said, “Hux, you and I. We aren’t runners.”

Hux smiled and lightly laughed back, but then turned serious when he said, “Yes. But Ben, today we are.”

Ben’s smile disappeared when he turned to look at Rose. He didn’t even ask her when she said, “Run, Benjamin.”

“No! I will not run!” Ben yelled. When he saw the tears fall again from Rey’s eye’s he said softer, “I am a knight.”

“Well, boys…all good things must come to an end.” Finn said, reluctantly going with Ben’s decision, “Let’s end them together.”

Without another word, Ben turned away from Rey as Finn grabbed the reins of the horse and Rose grabbed his helmet. In a v-like formation, the crew walked side by side to the tournament field, knowing what was waiting for them.

As the entered the field, they heard the crowd begin to cheer when the officiant approached them.

“You will remove yourself from this position of honor.” He said sternly to Ben.

Ben simply shook his head, “I am here to compete.”

“You are here to be arrested.” The officiant said before calling over the royal guards.

Within seconds Ben was surrounded and being hauled off the field. Many people booed at the display as Adhemar watched from the opposite side of the field.

_______________________

Ben’s armor was removed and his arms were tied to a long log that rested on his shoulders as he waited in a cell for the court to decide his fate. Whether that be death or the stocks, Ben did not know. He was looking up at the small window that gleamed little sunlight when he heard his cell door open.

Adhemar stepped inside and walked around Ben whom was refusing to look at his visitor. Sniffling, Adhemar said to him, “He that strives to touch a star often stumbles at a simple straw.”

To prove his point, Adhemar crumpled a single strand of straw in his hand before throwing it on the ground. When Ben still refused to look at him, Adhemar stepped closer so that he was directly in Ben’s face.

“You have been weighed.” Adhemar said in a low voice before punching Ben in the side of his ribs, causing him to kneel down in pain.

When Ben stood back up, Adhemar continued, “You have been measured.” This time he punched him right in the face, causing Ben’s head to snap back.

“And you have been found wanting.” Adhemar said before giving one final blow to Ben’s stomach, causing him to lean forward at the force of the pain. “It’s one loss or another…Benjamin.”

Adhemar grabbed the log and forced Ben to look at him before he said, “In what world could you have ever beaten me?”

When Ben refused to answer him, Adhemar punched him in the stomach one more time before leaving the cell, causing Ben to fall to the ground in pain.

______________________

After suffering rejection from Ben, she quickly acted and did the next best thing she could think of. She ran to the stadium and quickly climbed the stairs to the noble box where Prince Edward was sitting with his fiance.

“Your highness, please, I beg you. Please show mercy for Sir Kylo Ren.” Rey said to Prince Edward.

“Lady Reyna. I have to say, I have no idea what you are talking about.” Prince Edward said turning to Rey.

“Adhemar reported Kylo as a fraud to the officiant and now he is being arrested. His match forfeited. I am begging you to show mercy on him.” Rey said as she pointed to the royal guard taking Ben away and off the field.

The Prince watched the display take place down at the field, distraught. He turned to Rey and asked, “Adhemar, you said?”

“Yes, my lord.” Rey said.

“Do not worry, Lady Reyna. I will take care of it.” The Prince said as he stood up and walked down the stairs to address the officiant.

Rey sat down in her seat, trying to catch her breath when Jannah entered the box, “My lady! I have been looking everywhere for you.”

Rey grabbed Jannah’s hand and said, “Oh my friend. He would not run.”

Jannah consoled her friend while the match was put on a hiatus in order for the prince to investigate. Later on that day, Rey was hearing rumors from other nobles about how Sir Kylo Ren was in fact Benjamin Solo and that the Prince himself released him from the stocks and knighted him before the crowd.

Rey gasped at the information. Standing up she quickly dashed down the stairs in order to speak to several peasants in order to find Ben’s father.

“My lady, what are you doing?” Jannah called after her.

“Stay there. I’m going to find Ben’s father and bring him to the stadium. If what they are saying is true and Ben is knighted, then his father will want to be here to see him joust as a knight.”

Nodding at her friend, Jannah turned and walked back up the steps in order wait in the stadium.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are appreciated!


	16. Arise...Sir Benjamin Solo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the end everybody! I hope you enjoyed this fun little journey as much as I have.

It was decided that Ben was to face public humiliation and sentenced to the stocks. As he stood there, his head and hands hanging over the side, a crowd gathered to boo and yell at his disgrace.

A little boy from the crowd ran up and started to slap him on the head, causing the crowd to cheer and laugh for the boy. That was when Finn stepped up next to Ben with a long club in his hand.

Ben moved his head as much as he could and said, “Leave, Finn. Let them have me.”

Finn simply raised his eyebrow at Ben and said, “God love you, Benjamin. So do I.”

That was when Hux and Rose appeared from the crowd. Hux started yelling at the crowd to go away and to disburse. He threatened to fong every one which only riled them up more.

Rose came to stand on the opposite side of Finn with her forging tools in hand while Hux continued on his tangent, “As Jesus Christ of Nazarene and his most holy mother the Virgin Mary are my witnesses, I will fong you! I will rip you! Fist! Pain! I’ll stick my fist and break you! Pain! Lots of pain!”

Hux’s face got redder and redder with each threat as the crowd became more vocal with each threat. He held up his fists, prepared to fight when he turned and addressed Finn, “We’re in trouble.”

“Geez, I wonder why.” Finn replied sarcastically.

Poe stepped up and was trying to defuse the situation, “Listen to me!”

Neither one of them got far before the crowd started throwing rotten produce at them as they continued to shout.

Suddenly, the produce throwing and shouting stopped as three men in black robes made their presence known before the stocks. The Black Prince, Edward, had come to speak to the knight he knew has Sir Kylo Ren. His men followed, carrying a sword. Every one stared as they watched the future King of England speak to the criminal.

Edward leaned down and said to Kylo, “What a pair we make, huh? Both trying to hide who we are. Both unable to do so.”

Unable to bow with his whole body, Ben bowed his head in respect to Edward as the Black Prince looked around and saw Kylo’s men flanking him in order to protect him.

“Your men love you. If I knew nothing else about you, that would be enough. But you also tilt when you should withdraw.” Edward said smiling, “And that is knightly too.”

Edward stood to his full height to address the guards and the crowd, “Release him,” he commanded.

Ben was pulled from the stocks as Hux and Finn steadied him while Edward addressed the crowd.

“He may appear to be of humble origins, but my personal historians have discovered that he descends from an ancient royal line known by the name Amidala of Naboo.” Edward said. A gasp reverberated throughout the crowd at the stunning discovery. Not waiting for them to quiet, Edward continued, “This is my word. And as such, is beyond contestation.

Hux and Poe were now holding Ben up when Edward turned around and addressed Ben, “Now, If I may repay the kindness you once showed me.” Edward tilted his head to the side towards the ground and said, “Take a knee.”

Ben was in shock as Poe coaxed him to kneel before the prince. After Edward nodded at Ben one more time, Hux and Poe helped him to kneel in front of the prince. Edward took a sword from one of his guards and held it out above Ben. The metal shined in the sun, almost as if anointing him while the Black Prince spoke, “By the power vested in me by my father, King Edward, and by all the witnesses here, I dub thee…Sir Benjamin.”

As Edward took the sword and gently tapped each of Ben’s shoulders, the crowd burst in applause and cheered at being able to witness the ceremony. Poe closed his eyes and bowed his head, a small smile on his lips while Hux and Rose were smiling widely at Ben’s good fortune. Finn was still in disbelief when Edward held up his fingers to silence the crowd.

The people immediately stopped cheering. Edward lowered his hand and held out his other to offer Ben support to rise up, “Arise, Sir Benjamin.”

Ben grabbed Edward’s hand as he rose for the first time as a knight. Edward shook it a little bit before asking, “Can you joust?”

“What?” Ben asked in disbelief.

“There’s my tournament to finish. Now, are you fit to compete, or shall the forfeit stand?” Edward asked.

Ben smiled, “I’m fit.”

Edward nodded, “I shall have your opponent informed. Look for his shield on the lists. At once.”

“Thank you, my lord!” Ben said as he and his crew left the stocks to go get suited up for the final match of the tournament, leaving the Black Prince behind with the cheering crowd.

_____________________________

Several horns blasted to announce the beginning of the match as Jannah watched the Black Prince re-enter the noble box in the stadium. The crowd cheered as they hailed Prince Edward. He sat down along with his finance, indicating all the other nobles to sit down as well.

Adhemar’s herald took center stage as he addressed the audience, “My lords, my ladies, and all you other people. I give you the son of Philippe de Vitry, Son of Gilles…”

As the herald continued, Adhemar accepted a lance head that was carved in the shape of a fist from a woman. He asked, “Are you sure?”

“Yes. It’s nothing but spun sugar and boot black.” The woman replied.

Adhemar squeezed the top of the lance till the once silver looking fist broke and the spear was pointed.

Ben was atop his horse when Poe came over and handed the lance to him, “It’s a small target, Ben. But aim for his heart.”

Ben grabbed the lance as he mentally prepared himself for the first round of the final match. He could hear the herald continue as he looked up in the stands to see Jannah sitting there alone. Making eye contact with him, Jannah shrugged her shoulders as if to say that she had to idea where Rey was.

Once Adhemar’s herald was done, the crowd cheered at the introduction, putting a huge smile to the man’s face. Adhemar mounted his horse as he had one of his squires place his helmet over his head. If it weren’t for the screaming and cheering crowd, tension would have filled the tournament field as Ben and Adhemar locked eyes across the way.

Poe did not get to do his infamous introduction as he saw one of the tournament officiants drop the flag on the field. Both men were running forward in full force as their lances struck the other. Adhemar’s broke, awarding him a point while the crowd cheered his name. If you asked him, he would surly deny it, but the Black Prince quickly covered his mouth with the frown that appeared across his face after the blow. 

Finn, Rose, Hux, and Poe all ran to help Ben when he had not returned to the starting position. Part of Adhemar’s lance was shoved in his chest, piercing his armor. Ben was grimacing in pain.

“Oh god, I’ll fetch the surgeon.” Finn said.

“Finn… you’re the surgeon now.” Ben said between catching breaths.

“Come on,” Finn whispered as he grabbed the lance’s tip and closed his eyes. He quickly pulled it out of Ben’s armor as he handed the wood to Rose to inspect.

Gasping, Rose said, “He’s tipped it.”

Ben shook his head as he gasped out, “Rose, get me back to one. Otherwise we forfeit.”

Nodding, Rose handed the tip to Hux as she grabbed the reins of the horse and guided him back to the starting point.

Hux stared down at the bloody tip when Poe came over to look at what had happened, “Dirty son of a bitch!”

Once back at the starting point, Finn handed Ben a new lance. He looked across the field at Adhemar who had a passive look on his face as he acted like he did nothing wrong. Enraged, Ben lowered his helmet and focused on hitting Adhemar.

He was off and far down the filed when the strength of his arm gave out and he dropped the lance. Adhemar’s lance completely shattered at the impact it had on Ben’s chest, causing the crew to wince but the crowd to cheer louder.

Once Ben’s horse stopped running, Ben took off his helmet and handed it to Finn. He turned to Rose and said, “Rose, I can’t breathe. I can’t breathe.”

Rose quickly set to work to remove Ben’s armor when Adhemar rode up beside him. Raising his helmet, he said, “As I said, son of a thatcher. In what world could you have ever beaten me? Such a place does not exist.”

That was when Poe ran up yelling, “She’s here, Benjamin. And so is your father.”

Ben looked up to the noble box and saw Rey had indeed, found his father and he was sitting in between Jannah and Rey. She was staring at him with concern when Ben whispered to himself, “change your stars.”

Turning to Adhemar he said, “Let’s dance. You and I.”

Finn grabbed the horse’s reins as he brought him back to the starting point, “It’s two lances to none. You must unhorse him or kill him. It’s the only way to win.”

Once back at the starting point, Rose removed all of the armor. Looking at Ben like he was crazy she said, “You need more padding.”

“No, leave it off. I can’t breathe with hit on.” Ben said.

Rose turned to Finn to see if he could talk some common sense into Ben, but Finn simply nodded at Rose to do as Ben said.

Ben was fisting and unfisting his hand when he asked for his lance. Hux held it out for Ben to grab when he gave it back, crying out in pain, “No, I can barely grip it. Damn.” After staring at Hux for a few seconds he said, “Latch it to me arm.”

Hux stared at him in disbelief when Ben rolled his eyes and said in a deep, convincing voice, “Hux. Latch it to me arm.”

Now Hux turned to Finn to see if Finn would be the voice of reason, but Finn again, nodded and told Hux to do as Ben said.

From in front of the noble box, Poe could see that Ben was having the lance latched to his arm and that he was going to ride without armor. He looked over and saw the flag was about to drop before the crew could finish. _They need more time_ he thought.

Quickly jumping up into the noble box to stand on the railing in front of Rey and Jannah, Poe shouted out to the crowd, “Good People! I missed my introduction!”

The crowd quickly cheered for the infamous herald as Hux and Ben hurried to secure the lance to his arm. They looked up to see Poe was stalling to give them more time.

The flagger retreated, allowing Poe to continue, “But please…please I pray you. Hear it now. For I would lay rest the grace in my tongue and speak plain.”

Poe began pacing back and forth, balancing along the railing of the noble box, “Days like these are far too rate to cheapen with heavy-handed words. And so, I’m afraid, without any ado whatsoever…excuse me my lord…” He jumped up and stood on top of the arm rest between Prince Edward and his fiance. “Here he is! One of your own! Born a stone’s throw from this very stadium and here before you now. The son of Han Solo… Sir Benjamin Solo!”

The crowd erupted in cheers as they chanted Ben’s name over and over again. Ben looked up and saw that his father had tears in his eyes by the honor of the introduction.

Hux looked up at Ben as he said, “That’s your name, Ben. Sir Benjamin Solo. Your father heard that.”

Poe had finished his speech and just casually let him self down from the noble box as he whispered, “Godspeed, Benjamin.”

Adhemar was back in position as Ben stared him down. He never removed his eyes from his target. It was like time stopped when Ben took off down the tournament field. The noise dulled as he focused on unhorsing Adhemar. With all his courage he pulled his arm back and shouted his name in Adhemar’s face as his lance made contact with his chest. The force was so powerful that the lance completely shattered in his hand while Adhemar fell back and off his horse.

Inside his head, Adhemar was looking up at the sky in disbelief as for the first time in his life, he was unhorsed. That was when he believed to see Hux coming to stand over him and say, “You have been weighed.”

Finn appeared next, “You have been measured.”

Rose then appeared, “And you absolutely…”

“Have been found wanting.” Poe said finishing for Rose.

That was when Ben appeared completing the circle in Adhemar’s vision, “Welcome to the new world. God save you, if it is right that he should do so.”

Smirking, all five of them disbursed as Adhemar came back to reality that he was in fact on the flat of his back and he had lost the tournament.

“Yes!” Prince Edward screamed at the victory as he kissed his fiance.

“He’s won! He’s won!” Rey kept telling Han over and over as her and Jannah screamed and cheered for Ben! Han looked up to the sky and started to cry as he thanked the lord for this tremendous blessing.

Ben road up to about center field as he yanked the discarded lance off his arm. Hux and Finn steadied the horse as Ben jumped off it.

“You beat him, Ben!” Poe shouted as the crew covered him in a group hug.

“Oh, Benjamin,” Rey said as she continued to clap. Not being able to take it any longer, Rey jumped up and ran down the stairs. She crossed the dirt till she was almost in front of the wooden divider when she saw Ben jump over it and run toward her. He grabbed her face as she placed her hands on his chest and kissed her passionately while the crowd cheered even louder for them.

Rose, Poe, Hux, and Finn leaned against the wooden divider as they watched the couple kiss and embrace while also making fun of Adhemar needing help up off the field.

Pulling their attention back, Poe said, “I think I’m going to write some of this story down.”

“The part about the prince and the knights?” Hux asked.

“No, no all of it. All human activity lies within the artist’s scope. Maybe not yours.” Poe said turning to Hux.

Finn and Rose chuckled as they prepared for a fight when Hux started laughing and put his arm around Poe.

Oblivious to the world around them, Ben and Rey continued to kiss and celebrate the victory. When they pulled back to catch their breath, Ben smiled at her causing her to smile back in return.

“Do you love me, Rey?” Ben asked.

“With all my heart,” Rey replied.

“Prove it.” Ben said with a mischievous smile on his face.

Rey did not reply as she looked at him with confusion on her face.

“Marry me, Lady Reyna Palpatine?” Ben asked her.

“Yes, Sir Benjamin Solo. Yes, I will prove my love by marrying you.” Rey answered as she brought his mouth back to hers for another searing kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone who read, commented, and Kudoed this story! It is appreciated!


End file.
